Vuelve, Haibara
by Chiquishas
Summary: En una sola tarde de otoño, la vida de una persona se puede torcer hasta límites inimaginables. Él la debe un perdón, ¿Pero cómo se lo dirá si ella...? ¡Otra de mis historias CoAi! ¿Qué se le va a hacer? ¡Soy una graaaan fan!
1. Chapter 1

La frescura de la brisa se bañaba de especias, castañas y boniatos, atrayendo a los transeúntes a probar las delicias de la estación; éstos caminaban embriagados por la fragancia del otoño directos a los pequeños puestos ambulantes, de colores y estampados llamativos, que anunciaban con sus desgastados altavoces grandes descuentos. El viento soplaba con la fuerza suficiente para desnudar los mustios árboles, mecer con gracia y suavidad sus efímeras hojas hasta posarlas con cariño en el pavimento, pintando de un rojo, amarillo y marrón las calles de la ciudad de Beika. Las hojas besaban las suelas de los zapatos de aquellas personas que paseaban, jugaban o bailaban por las pintorescas calles.

Conan, quien ignoraba la maravilla de la naturaleza, machacaba aquellas hojas sin piedad mientras se maldecía a sí mismo. Sus pies, cuyo peso equivaldría a toneladas de plomo, se negaban a moverse en condición; cada paso estrepitoso que daba chocaba con el suelo, del que no quitaba ojo, hundiendo en él su pierna como si estuviera recién asfaltado. El chico de las enormes gafas negras terminó dando, durante más de cinco horas, vueltas alrededor de la casa del profesor. De vez en cuando se despeinaba al rascarse con frenesí el cabello, intentando apartar, destrozar, eliminar de su cabeza la reciente pelea que había tenido con su compañera. Pateó algunas piedras pequeñas que encontraba en su camino, cerrando con fuerza su puño y ahogando el peor de los gritos.

—¡Soy de lo peor! —se gritó a sí mismo, conteniendo las ganas de hacérselo saber al mundo.

Tanta rabia contenida terminó por hacerle morder su propia lengua. Sintió el dolor como si se lo mereciera, como si no fuera nada comparado con lo que le hizo a ella. Se agachó, aún mirando el pavimento, y continuó rascándose el cabello. ¿Cómo había terminado todo así?

 _La mañana había comenzado con la pierna, el brazo, la oreja y el ojo izquierdo -por no decir todo lo izquierdo en total-. Conan, a través del teléfono móvil de Shinichi, recibió un importantísimo mensaje por parte de Ran. En él, ella lo invitaba a una fiesta que organizaría Sonoko en honor a su amiga, quien había conseguido derrotar a todos los contrincantes en el torneo de kárate, ganando la nacional. Ella había invitado a su amigo Shinichi, pero "éste" no pudo asistir. El chico recordaba a la perfección la sonrisa agridulce de su preciada Ran, quien se había agachado y, acariciando su rostro, le susurró palabras quebrantizas._

"— _¡Casos, casos y más casos! —musitó intentando bromear, pero su voz delataba aquella sed que tenía de querer verlo una vez más, y escuchar de su boca algún cumplido, o simplemente su voz al saludarla—, ¡Ese maníaco de los casos! —La chica contuvo sus lágrimas, intentando mantener una expresión de falso enfado—. Conan-kun, al menos tú sí que viniste. Gracias."_

 _La sonrisa de la karateka fue suficiente para despellejar y hacer flotar el remordimiento del corazón del muchacho. Éste sentía el impulso de saltar a sus brazos y gritar "¡Sí que te vi, yo soy Shinichi!", "Ran, ¡Eres genial con el kárate! ¡Estuviste fantástica!". Pero eso no podía ser, no podía hacerle saber aquello; no, por su bien. Y por el bien de todos los que le rodean._

 _Más doloroso fue leer el mensaje de invitación, en donde ella mostraba más preocupación por su estado y el de las víctimas de aquellos supuestos casos en los que se veía continuamente envuelto, que en sí misma. No se permitía ser egoísta, ni en un día especial para ella._

 _Conan no quería volver a fallarla; siempre acababa haciéndola sufrir de la peor de las maneras, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se vieron? La pregunta le sonaba estúpida; se habían visto aquella misma mañana, habían desayunado juntos, reído por las tonterías de Kogoro…, y a la vez no se habían visto desde hace meses. Él pasaba las noches pegado a la pared escuchando los sollozos de Ran debido a su ausencia. No, sin duda alguna no podía volver a fallarla; debía asistir a aquella fiesta, verla, abrazarla, hablarla y felicitarla y, aunque sea solo por un día, estar con ella con su verdadero cuerpo._

 _El pequeño detective decidió, por lo tanto, confiar en que Haibara lo comprendería y le entregaría, aunque sea, ocho cápsulas del antídoto. Ésta, por supuesto, le fulminó con su mustia mirada y se negó en rotundo. Ambos se encontraban discutiendo en el laboratorio, donde la atmósfera se impregnada de tensión por aquella conversación que no hacía más que torcerse. Haibara llevaba sus cabellos despeinados, y bajo sus cansados ojos esmeraldas asomaban enormes ojeras oscuras, ocasionadas por un exceso de trabajo. De vez en cuando la chica se tambaleaba, por lo que decidió buscar un punto de apoyo donde mantenerse._

— _Haibara, por favor…¡Intenta ponerte en mi lugar! ¡He de ir! —suplicó Conan. Haibara seguía manteniendo firme su mirada—. ¡Sólo por esta vez!_

— _No. —respondió cortante._

— _Pe-pero Haibara…—La susodicha chica hizo ademán de echarlo, no quería escuchar nada más por su parte. Éste la agarró de la mano, obligándola a mirar sus tristes ojos cobalto; aquellos que imploraban su ayuda—. Dame solo unas cuantas._

— _¡He dicho que no! —alzó la voz, enfureciéndose—. ¿Quieres morir, idiota? —preguntó al mismo momento que se deshizo de sus manos. Le dio la espalda, le dolía observar a su compañero en ese estado—. ¿Y si no consigues recuperar después tu cuerpo…? —Haibara volvió a recobrar la compostura, hablando cada vez en un tono más bajo, pero seguía rechazando su mirada—, ¿Y si acabas creando defensas contra el antídoto?, ¿Y si en medio de la transformación mueres?, ¿O te acabas transformando delante de todos los invitados de la fiesta?_ —entrecerró sus puños, convencida de que él no estaba siendo sensato. Respiró hondo, y luego continuó hablando—, ¿ _Y si los de la Organización descubren tu paradero y los asesinan a todos_? _¿Acaso…?_

 _Haibara, quien seguía manteniendo su tranquila compostura, no podía luchar contra el sudor que se deslizaba sobre su rostro, cuello y manos. Toda aquella conversación le resultaba violenta, demasiado. Mil veces mantuvieron aquella charla, y aquel maníaco de los detectives no parecía comprender en lo absoluto nada. Ella se mataba día y noche para poder crear el antídoto definitivo, entregárselo y así devolverle lo que le arrebató; su vida. No esperaba que su visita fuera a resultar tan difícil de tragar y aguantar, no esperaba volver a tener con él por centésima vez la misma conversación; pero así estaba siendo._

 _Conan, envuelto en rabia por la falta de comprensión que le estaba demostrando su amiga, terminó por interrumpir sus palabras. Lanzando unas llenas de odio contenido._

—" _¿Y si?, ¿Y si…?", ¡¿Y si jamás hubieras creado este condenado veneno?! O, ¡Ya que estamos! —Conan alzó la voz, desatando en ella el estrés que acumuló desde que había encogido; cerró con fuerza sus puños, temblando, y continuó con sus gritos sin pararse a medir el peso de sus palabras —: ¡¿Y si jamás hubieras nacido para terminar aquello que comenzaron tus padres?! —gritó, golpeando con fuerza la mesa que tenía a su lado—. ¡No estaría ahora mismo en estas condiciones si no fuera por tu dichosa culpa!_

 _Un escalofrío recorrió la diminuta espalda de la científica. ¿Tan importante era aquella fiesta? Él nunca antes había sobrepasado el límite con sus palabras, nunca había dicho una frase tan mortífera. Ésta se giró estupefacta, observando los ojos de sorpresa de Conan -quien tampoco se creía lo que acababa de decir-, y se limitó a sonreírle; era una de aquellas sonrisas impregnadas de tristeza, dolor y en los que se reflejaba traumáticos recuerdos del pasado. Haibara se quedó observándolo, incapaz de contestarle. ¿Qué le diría?, Ya le hizo saber que su intención no era crear un veneno, sino una medicina, y también le hizo saber que ella no conocía mundo fuera de la organización y que siempre fue una mera marioneta obligada a trabajar para éstos. Asimismo, ella jamás había decidido nacer, no es algo que se halle en su alcance. Agachó su cabeza, mirando las pantuflas que llevaba puestas, entonces se mordió el labio. ¿Qué demonios le diría?_

— _Haibara..._ — _susurró Conan, acercándose a ella con delicadeza—. No era esto lo que quería decir…_

— _No, Kudo-kun...Lo entiendo._ — _Aquella serenidad que mantenía Haibara consiguió aterrar al muchacho—. Has dicho exactamente lo que querías decir…, y tienes razón._

 _Pese a la tranquilidad de la chica, sus palabras salían de su boca en un hilillo de voz que éste era incapaz de soportar. ¿Por qué demonios le había culpado a ella?, se preguntó Conan. La creación la comenzaron sus padres, y ella se vio obligada a continuarla. Ella vivió encarcelada en aquella Organización, creció rodeada de criminales…, ¿Y qué culpa tenía ella?, ¿Por qué condenó su nacimiento?_

— _Haibara...—volvió a susurrar su nombre. incapaz de decir nada más. Se acercó a ella, impulsado por los deseos de rodearla con sus brazos y abrazarla, para luego disculparse por sus palabras. Aunque sabía que aquello no sería suficiente._

— _Kudo-kun, sal. Por favor. —se limitó a responder. Se giró cabizbaja, esperando que él se marchara—. Si no hubiera nacido, jamás habría creado semejante veneno. Si tan solo yo no hubiera nacido...—hizo una pausa, respirando con profundidad para evitar romper la fachada de tranquilidad que se había construido, Luego prosiguió—: ahora mismo serías feliz estando a su lado.—Haibara comenzó a tartamudear, se llevó las manos a su boca. Se encontraba bastante agotada por el poco descanso que tuvo en esos días, y no se encontraba en sus mejores momentos para suportar un comentario tan duro como aquel…, ni menos que proviniera de su boca. —señaló con una mano la puerta del laboratorio, mientras continuaba tapándose la boca con la otra. Conan comprendió que debía dejarla en paz, ya había hecho suficiente —. Solo una cosa más...—continuó ésta, quitándose un poco la mano que cubría su rostro. Ambos se giraron al mismo instante. Ella observó la apagada expresión de su amigo, y cómo poco a poco su flequillo caía para taparle la mirada. Él observó cómo enrojecían los ojos de su amiga -estando más mustios que antes, y resaltados por sus notorias ojeras-, que amenazaban con llorar en cualquier momento. Después de un corto silencio, Haibara dijo—: no hacía falta meter en todo este embrollo a mis padres, Kudo-kun._

—¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda! —gritó Conan, levantándose del suelo—. No he sido ni capaz de disculparme, ¿Por qué demonios habré dicho aquello? —se mordió con fuerza el labio, intentando apartar de su cabeza la triste voz de Haibara—. ¡Me quejo de que ella no me comprende, cuando yo hago exactamente lo mismo!, ¡Soy el mayor de los idiotas!

Conan siguió caminando, pateando piedras y maldiciendo su existencia. Se posó sobre la pared de su casa -en el que vivía en la actualidad un agente del FBI- y soltó un largo suspiro. De vez en cuando lanzaba pequeñas miradas a la casa del profesor, la que tenía a su lado, pensando en cómo se encontraría Haibara. Habían pasado horas desde la pelea y seguía siendo incapaz de pedirle perdón.

—¿Por qué lo hice? _—_ el chico volvió a mirar la casa del profesor derrotado _—._ Haibara…

—Oh, Conan-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una melodiosa, dulce y gentil voz había conseguido atraer la atención del muchacho, quien se hallaba bastante ocupado torturándose por sus palabras. Ésta mantenía una expresión radiante, de curiosidad, hasta que se acercó al muchacho; entonces la cambió por una de preocupación. Después de tanto tiempo, conocía bastante bien a aquel pequeñín que había aparecido por sorpresa en su vida. Se agachó adaptándose a la altura de Conan y se acercó a su rostro, como si lo estuviera examinando. El chico, dada a su cercanía, comenzó a ruborizarse con descaro.

—Ran-neechan, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó, intentando disimular su creciente sonrojo.

—Eso mismo te pregunté yo. —Ran siguió fijando su consternada mirada en él. Los latidos del corazón de aquel muchacho parecía un tambor en aquel mismo instante—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Conan regresó a la Tierra con aquella pregunta. La proximidad de Ran había conseguido hacerle olvidar, por un momento, todo lo que había sucedido con Haibara. Sin embargo, aquella forma de preguntar cómo se encontraba hizo que la imagen de aquella pequeña científica volviera a asomarse. El chico quedó desconcertado, se llevó la mano al pecho intentando cesar la orquesta que sonaba en su interior—. ¿Te invito a un zumito y lo hablamos? —preguntó con la gentileza que la caracterizaba. Conan asintió instintivamente.

Ran y Conan caminaron en silencio buscando una cercana cafetería, mientras iban agarrados de la mano. La chica le dirigía cariñosas miradas y contaba, de vez en cuando, uno que otro chiste malo para intentar animarlo…, pero no daba resultado. Conan, para no hacerla sentir mal, sonreía por educación. Y la chica lo había notado, después de todo aquel pequeñín se parecía tanto a Shinichi…

Por otra parte, en casa del profesor, Agasa llevaba un buen rato intentando contactar con el pequeño detective quien no respondía. Quería preguntar qué era lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, dado que él se había marchado hace unas cuantas semanas a una conferencia importantísima sobre famosos inventores de la historia. Haibara, al no mostrar interés en aquello, decidió permanecer en casa "Después de todo, no soy una niña. Aparte, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer aquí", le había profesor, al regresar a casa, sintió en ella un ambiente cargado y pesado; cuando normalmente lo encontraba agradable e incluso, a veces, lleno de amor. Encontró en la encimera varios platos a medio comer que parecían llevar bastante tiempo. Aquello lo confundió, ya que la pequeña científica que vivía con él era una persona bastante pulcra; de ningún modo permitiría algo así. A su vez, encontró varias revistas de moda amontonadas en la entrada; no parecía haber atendido al cartero. Todo aquello le resultaba extraño, también preocupante.

Se dirigió consternado al laboratorio en busca de Haibara. Tocó varias veces la puerta de aquel pequeño cuarto en el que Haibara siempre se escondía para realizar sus investigaciones, pero no recibía respuesta alguna.

—¿Ai-kun, estás ahí? —preguntó, volviendo a tocar su puerta.

Haibara, quien despertó sobresaltada por la llamada del profesor, se levantó con lentitud de su asiento. En algún momento que ella no recordaba, mientras trabajaba en la búsqueda del antídoto, había caído rendida en el teclado. Miró de reojo la pantalla, dándose cuenta de que había acabado pulsando con su cabeza la letra "K", llenando de ella la pantalla del ordenador. En su mirada y pequeña mueca se reflejó la tristeza al pensar en Conan. Ladeó la cabeza, apartando su imagen, y se dispuso a abrirle la puerta al profesor. Cuando se apartó de la silla, que le servía en aquel momento como punto de apoyo, sintió la habitación dar vueltas. Caminó apresurada para abrirle la puerta, asustada por aquella sensación de distorsión que estaba padeciendo. Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar a girar el poco de la puerta, se golpeó con ésta cayéndose al mismo instante al suelo. El profesor, que había escuchado el estruendo, abrió instintivamente la puerta, gritando un "¡Ai-kun, voy a entrar!"

Sus ojos abrieron como platos al encontrarla en el suelo; su cabello despeinado, su piel había palidecido aún más, sus ojos cargados hasta la médula de ojeras y pintados de un rojo carmesí, sus labios secos se tornaban ligeramente morados y ella, tan débil en aquel momento, se hallaba inconsciente.

—¡Ai-kun! —El profesor la cargó con rapidez, llevándola corriendo a su cuarto. Acto seguido, llamó a un médico para que la atendiera en casa—. ¿Cuántas horas habrá trabajado…?

El profesor se sintió culpable por lo sucedido a la pobre muchacha. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que seguramente se pasaría día y noche frente a la pantalla del ordenador, buscando alguna solución para el veneno que creó en el pasado. Aún así, aceptó marcharse a la conferencia, ¡Dichosa conferencia!, pensó. Acarició con mimo el cabello de la chica, esperando al médico que había solicitado. Volvió a tomar su teléfono, esta vez con la intención de contactarse con otra persona.

Conan continuaba en silencio observando el vaso de zumo de naranja que tenía enfrente. Le había contado a Ran lo sucedido, pero omitiendo varias partes para no revelar lo ocurrido en realidad. Ella lo miraba comprensiva, sujetándose el rostro con la mano derecha, y atendió en todo momento a sus palabras. Cuanto éste finalizó, ella le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—La quieres mucho, ¿Verdad?

Aquella frase se clavó en el pecho de Conan como un puñal. Éste levantó la vista del vaso, la miró -sin comprenderlo- nervioso y, lamiéndose el labio inferior a la velocidad de la luz, ladeó la cabeza negando aquella afirmación de su amiga.

—¡E-es solo mi amiga! —dijo sonrojándose—, ¡Sólo somos amigos!

—Pero mírate, —comentó ésta soltando una pequeña risa— estás tan preocupado por ella…, no me puedes negar que la quieres, Conan-kun. Jamás te había visto comportarte así por alguien.

—¡No es verdad! —interrumpió Conan. Volvió a sentir una punzada en su corazón, como si otro puñal se le clavara en el mismo lugar que el anterior—. Por ti…, yo haría esto y mucho más, porque yo...

Ran abrió los ojos como platos, vio en aquel muchacho la viva imagen de su mejor amigo. Al pensar en él, se ruborizó levemente. Aspiró el aire, permitiendo que gran cantidad de oxígeno la llenara, y volvió a sonreírle.

—A veces te pareces tanto a él...—Le confesó. Conan observó su rostro, en él se dibujaba una nostálgica sonrisa. Se mordió el labio, ansioso—, ¡Pero qué cosas digo! Lo siento, Conan-kun. Ahora mismo estábamos hablando de la chica que tú quieres, siento desviar el tema.

—¡Qué no la quiero! —casi gritó el chico sonrojado—. Esa chica que no hace más que bostezar y lanzar miradas fulminadoras, ¿Quién la iba a querer? —comentó apartando la mirada ruborizado. Notó en su pecho una enorme orquesta tocando, y en sus mejillas hogueras que no parecían apagarse ni con el mayor diluvio de la historia—. ¿Quién iba a querer a esa chica…? —se preguntó en voz baja.

Ran, burlona, sacó un espejo de su bolso y se lo entregó. El chico se miró confundido en el espejo, y luego la observó a ella. Ran, sacando juguetona la lengua, dijo:

—¿Qué quién? —Hizo una pausa, señalando al chiquitín reflejado—. Pues este chico de aquí.

—¡Ran-neechan! —se limitó a decir el chico, cruzándose de brazos.

Ran acarició cariñosamente la mano del chico, éste la miró admirando aquellos rasgos que la hacían tan bella. Su gentil rostro se endureció lentamente, pasando a una expresión seria.

—Deberías pedirle perdón. Aún estás a tiempo, Conan-kun —Le sugirió. Conan también cambió de expresión. Volvió su mirada al vaso vacío que tenía delante, luego suspiró.

—Soy un amigo horrible, Ran-neechan. La hice llorar, seguro que la hice llorar. Le dije cosas terribles que un verdadero amigo jamás diría...Soy horrible. —se imaginó el rostro de su amiga bañada en lágrimas por su comentario y sintió varias bofetadas azotándole la existencia.

—Torturarte de esta manera no solucionará el problema, Conan-kun. —Ran se sujetó el rostro con la otra mano, manteniendo aún su comprensiva sonrisa—. Tienes la suerte de poder verla cada día, así que puedes ir y consolarla. Pedir perdón es importante, solucionar tus errores también. Si te pasas todo el rato maldiciéndote por tus palabras, ¿No crees que a Ai-chan jamás le llegarán tus sentimientos? —Conan la miraba atentamente, escuchando cada palabra que expresaba su amiga—. Ella jamás sabrá que buscas su perdón, si no se lo dices. Tal vez no te hable en varios días, pero en algún momento entenderá que lo sientes de verdad.

—Ran-neechan...—susurró Conan.

—A ella le importas muchísimo, Conan-kun —prosiguió la chica—, te quiere y se nota —El chico se ruborizó ante las palabras de su amiga, pese a que no entendía la razón, ¿Que Haibara lo quería? ¡Vaya disparate!—. Y porque te quiere, te perdonará en algún momento.

Ran apartó por un segundo su mirada, pensando en cómo se encontraría ahora mismo Shinichi. Le gustaría poder preguntar por su estado actual en persona, y no por la pantalla de un móvil. Después volvió la mirada a Conan de nuevo, sonriéndole como siempre.

—No pierdas tu amistad con ella por un error, Conan-kun.

Conan, cautivado por los consejos de Ran, asintió esperanzado y devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ran-neechan, eres genial —le dijo.

—¡Qué cosas dices, Conan-kun! —respondió ésta riendo con suavidad—. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal si le llevas unas flores a Ai-chan?

—¿Fl-flores? —tartamudeó el chico.

—¡Unos ciclámenes rojos serían perfectos!

Agasa aguardó hasta que el médico finalizara con su análisis. Caminaba en círculos por el salón mientras seguía intentando contactar con aquel muchacho de las enormes gafas negras.

El doctor salió del cuarto cerrando con cuidado la puerta, para no despertar a Haibara. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras de la casa, acercándose al profesor.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?, ¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó nervioso Agasa, esperando impaciente su respuesta.

—Es anemia —respondió el doctor—, la chica llevaba tiempo alimentándose mal y bastantes días sin dormir, ¿Se puede saber qué clase de vigilancia tiene sobre ella? —preguntó el médico molesto—. ¡Es una niña de seis años, esto la podría matar!

—Lo siento, lo siento. Estaré más atento —se disculpó el profesor—. ¿Nada más que decir?

—Oh, sí. —El médico carraspeó la voz, y luego continuó—. La chica al desmayarse se golpeó contra el pomo. La he tratado para ello, pero si al despertarse ve que le duele la cabeza, llévela al hospital de inmediato. —Recomendó—. ¡Qué coma y descanse bien, es lo primordial! —dijo el médico, con seriedad. Agasa asintió ante sus palabras.

—Muchísimas gracias, doctor.

El médico se despidió y salió de la casa para atender a su próximo paciente. El profesor comenzó a llamar nuevamente a Conan, pero éste seguía sin responder. De vez en cuando subía al cuarto de Haibara para comprobar su estado, ésta tenía la cabeza vendada y lucía un aspecto bastante pobre. Agasa acarició sus manos con delicadeza, sintiéndose fatal por no haber contactado con ella en el tiempo que estuvo fuera.

—Ai-kun, siento no ser la figura de un buen padre...—Le susurró entristecido el profesor.

Más tarde, éste bajó para limpiar la casa y recoger aquellas revistas que se encontraban en la entrada.

Por otra parte, Conan había terminado comprando aquellas flores que le recomendó Ran y las había puesto en un frágil jarrón morado. De vez en cuando olía la fragancia de aquellas flores que se mezclaban con la brisa otoñal. Pensó en las mejores formas de disculparse a su compañera, de remediar aquel error que cometió hacía ya unas cuantas horas. Ran se había separado de él para encontrarse con Sonoko y seguir preparando la fiesta que ésta tenía planeada. Caminaba a paso lento, relajado por las palabras de su querida Ran, disfrutando el paisaje que se le presentaba delante.

Cuando llegó a casa del profesor, éste lo miró con cierto desdén. El profesor se encontraba en el salón, con los brazos cruzados. Conan entró sonriente, pero su expresión cambió al verlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó perplejo el chico.

—¡Eso me gustaría saber a mí! Te he estado llamando desde hace más de una hora, ¿Se puede saber por qué no respondías?

—¡Mierda!, Dejé el móvil en silencio luego de la pelea que tuve con Haibara —dijo en voz alta. El profesor arqueó la ceja, esperando una buena explicación. Conan lo ignoró—. ¿Dónde está Haibara? —preguntó aún con el jarrón en sus manos, el que mostró al profesor sonriente—. He venido a pedir perdón.

El profesor lo miró aún más confundido, quería saber qué diantres había sucedido.

—De ella misma te quería hablar, cuando regrese…

Antes de que el profesor pudiera continuar, un grito desgarrador llamó la atención de estos dos. Ese grito era el de Haibara. Ambos se miraron estupefactos, y corrieron a la velocidad de la luz para comprobar qué había ocurrido. Conan aún mantenía el jarrón en sus manos, agarrándolo con fuerza sobre su pecho.

Agasa abrió la puerta alterado por aquellos gritos, y Conan entró sorprendiéndose con la imagen que tenía delante. Haibara mantenía una mirada afligida, se observaba las manos y se tocaba el rostro con movimientos frenéticos y nerviosos.

—¿¡Haibara, qué te ocurre!? —gritó Conan, llamando su atención.

Haibara, quien no se había percatado de su presencia, lo miró aterrada. Conan presentía lo peor con sus movimientos, pero no deseaba asimilarlo. Ésta se lamió los labios, su boca imploraba por un poquitín de agua. Agarró el vaso que tenía a su lado, con sus manos aún temblorosas, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos dos que tenía delante. Sentía la necesidad de tomar agua, pero se veía incapaz de hacerlo. Conan se acercó a ella, agarrando con más fuerzas aquel jarrón lleno de flores que pensaba regalárselas.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Haibara? —preguntó el chico. Su pecho estaba apunto de explotar, por su espalda y cuello corrían fríos sudores que le presagiaban un mal augurio.

Haibara lo miró fijamente, respirando con dificultad. Entrecerró los ojos, y aturdida decidió hablar.

— **¿Quiénes sois vosotros?** —Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, y sin apartar sus ojos esmeraldas de los cobaltos de Conan, prosiguió—: **¿Yo soy Haibara?**

Conan y el profesor se miraron asustados. El chico de las enormes gafas negras dejó caer aquel jarrón que tanto había protegido en su pecho. Definitivamente, aquel día se había despertado con el pie izquierdo.


	2. Chapter 2

—¡Conan-kun! —gritó Ran intentando llamar la atención del pequeño detective. En su gentil voz se asomaba la preocupación.

Agasa y Conan se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera del Hospital Central de Beika. El profesor miraba de vez en cuando el reloj que colgaba en la pared; llevaban más de dos horas esperando en el hospital. Palpaba de vez en cuando con sus dedos los enormes muslos que tenía con nerviosismo, observando inquieto la puerta que daba al cuarto donde se hallaba la pequeña científica. Conan miraba las baldosas consternado, se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza preguntándose qué será de su compañera, y por qué había ocurrido todo aquello. Comenzó a acariciarse la nuca; la imagen de su amiga no hacía más que asomarse en su cabeza, cayendo en su pecho el peso del malestar de Haibara. Tragó saliva, intentando digerir toda aquella tensión; pero parecía imposible.

Ran corría hacia ellos cargando consigo una bolsa.

—¡Conan-kun!, ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó la chica—. ¡Estás hecho unos zorros!

El chico levantó la mirada intentando simular una pequeña sonrisa, pero se veía incapaz de apartar aquella mustia expresión de su rostro que se adhirió a él como una triste máscara teatral que llevaría hasta el final de la función. Su camiseta blanca y chaqueta añil estaban completamente manchadas de restos de comida y muchísima agua. Conan desprendía un fétido olor a podrido, pero no le dio importancia alguna a aquello, estuvo más centrado en el estado de su amiga. Agasa, quien estaba sentado a su lado, no parecía molestarle aquel horrendo olor que desprendía, no estaba dentro de sus preocupaciones en ese mismo instante.

—No te preocupes, he traído ropa y una toalla como me pediste…, ¿Me vas a decir ahora lo que sucede?, ¿Qué hacéis en el hospital? —preguntó la chica intentando parecer paciente, pero los nervios la delataban.

Conan tomó la bolsa que tenía su amiga y se alejó unos pasos. Ladeó su cabeza, observando al profesor como si se pudiera comunicar con el mero roce de sus miradas.

—Iré al baño a limpiarme y a cambiarme de ropa. Profesor, usted...—el profesor asintió. Comprendía lo que debía hacer.

Conan se ausentó, apresuró el paso aún cabizbajo hacia los servicios del hospital donde se asearía y vestiría las nuevas prendas. Ran lo miró marchar confusa y asustada, tenía un mal presentimiento. Se sentó en silencio en el mismo lugar donde había estado el pequeño detective, y esperó a que el profesor le comentara todo lo sucedido. Con cada letra, palabra, frase que escuchaba, la fantástica karateka no podía evitar estremecerse abriendo sus azules ojos como platos, mientras se llevaba estupefacta las manos hacia su boca, tapándosela.

El pequeño detective evocó lo sucedido hacía ya unas cuantas horas. Mientras el agua que caía de la alcachofa mojaba su sucio cuerpo y el jabón combatía con el putrefacto olor que tenía encima, éste vagaba en sus recuerdos.

— _Haibara..._ — _logró expulsar Conan de su boca, seguida de una pequeña risa nerviosa—. Ese tipo de bromas no son graciosas..._

 _En el fondo él lo sabía. A su amiga le gustaba meterse con él, gastarle pequeñas bromas…, sin embargo, jamás se excedería hasta tal punto. Conan no quería aceptarlo. Ambos se miraron en un incómodo silencio; ella parecía estar pidiendo perdón por no conocerlo, ni conocerse a sí misma, ni al enorme hombre que había irrumpido en su cuarto después de haber gritado; él parecía aferrarse a esa imposibilidad de que le esté engañando, de que está tan enfadada y dolida por su comentario y comportamiento que finge no conocerlo, y aunque se aferre con fuerza a aquella idea, sabía de sobra que era mentira._

— _Shinichi, debemos llevarla al hospital —susurró el profesor. Sus palabras únicamente fueron escuchadas por Conan, quien asintió—. Puede que se trate de un caso de amnesia —dijo observando cómo Haibara y Conan continuaban analizándose con la mirada._

— _Prepare el coche, profesor. —comentó Conan en voz alta—.Puede ser algo grave._

 _El profesor, lanzando una mirada paternal a la muchacha y sonriéndole con cortesía, abandonó aquel cuarto._

— _No te preocupes, te tratará un médico...—apretó sus puños, dejando la marca de sus uñas en la palma de su mano derecha_ —. _Todo saldrá bien —Sus propias palabras no salían con seguridad de su boca, era incapaz de creérselas._

— _¿Quién eres? —preguntó la chica ignorando su comentario; su voz no parecía denotar emoción alguna, era una pregunta tan seca como los desiertos del Sáhara y fría como la nieve de los dos polos. Pese a ello, Conan le dedicó una tierna sonrisa._

— _Conan Edogawa, detective. —La chica lo observó de la misma forma que lo hacían aquellos adultos que se sorprendían por la capacidad del encogido. Aun así, en su mirada aguamarina chispeó la curiosidad de forma fugaz, esperando que siguiera sorprendiéndola con sus palabras—. Y somos compañeros, grandes compañeros. —finalizó, haciendo un fuerte énfasis en sus palabras._

— _¿Compañeros? —pensó Haibara, levantando la ceja_ —. _¡Maldición!_

 _Haibara rompió de repente aquella lucha de miradas que estaban teniendo. Se llevó dolida la mano a su cabeza, palideciendo al momento, y sin previo aviso se levantó de su cama con frenesí. Conan observó inquieto los espontáneos movimientos de su amiga, y cómo temblaba sus pequeñas manos. Ésta parecía intentar salir corriendo del lugar. Se agarró con fuerza el estómago, y se tapó con la otra mano la boca como si quisiera evitar que de ésta saliera algo._

 _Puesto que se había levantado con brusquedad, no tardó más de dos pisadas en sentir un horrible mareo, aunque no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Intentó continuar caminando, pisando los restos del jarrón que se le había caído al muchacho anteriormente, clavándoselos en sus pies desnudos, y aquello tampoco parecía importar a la pequeña científica. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que Conan no lo hiciera. El chico comprendió al instante lo que sucedía. Se acercó a ella y, apartándola primero de aquella zona llena de cristales, extendió su chaqueta._

— _¡No vas a llegar, Haibara! Si necesitas vomitar, no me importa que lo hagas encima mía —Le comentó casi a gritos—. ¡Tus pies están sangrando!, ¡Para!_

 _Haibara lo tenía agarrado por los hombros, y su cabeza se encontraba hundida entre su pecho. Pretendía apartarlo con toda la fuerza que tuviera, siendo mínima en ese estado. Aún en esa posición, Conan la fue bajando con cuidado hasta que ambos se arrodillaron en el suelo. Apartó con delicadeza su cabello, sujetándolo, y continuó animándola a expulsar lo que quisiera en su prenda._

— _Lo siento...—Llegó a musitar la chica._

 _Sin poder resistirlo, Haibara comenzó a vomitar manchado a Conan con lo poco que se había alimentado en aquel tiempo. El chico no apartó su mirada en ningún momento, ni lanzó quejido alguno. De vez en cuando acariciaba la espalda de su compañera mientras seguía atento al cabello rojizo que sujetaba._

— _Voy a decir al profesor que llame a una ambulancia._ — _comentó mientras ésta seguía vomitando._

 _Haibara se veía incapaz de responder con palabras, pero la manera en la que él sintió sus uñas clavándose en sus hombros, comprendió que no era lo que deseaba aunque fuera lo más sensato. La chica, un tiempo después de finalizar, levantó el rostro y lo observó fijamente con sus sonrojados y llorosos ojos, efecto del esfuerzo que había hecho. Conan sujetó su rostro y la sonrió con dulzura. La chica se sorprendió por su actitud, pero no respondió del mismo modo._

— _¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó Conan. Haibara se limitó a apartar la mirada—. Venga._

 _Conan esperó con la chica hasta que el profesor llegara para darles la noticia de que todo estaba preparado, y así la cargara consigo al coche. Aunque Conan se hubo ofrecido a llevarla, ésta rechazó su oferta alegando que no eran más que simples cristales. La pequeña científica sonrió con autocompadecencia a éstos, los observaba como si fueran los únicos capaces de comprenderla._

— _Somos iguales, ¿Eh? Vosotros, al igual que yo, no recordáis vuestra antigua forma. Ahora solo somos pedazos esparcidos en el suelo carentes de la esencia de un pasado…_

 _Aquel comentario fue casi inaudible, pero a Conan no se le había pasado desapercibido. La miró con amargura, aguantándose las ganas de abrazarla con fuerza y responder lo que ella había dicho._

Conan, mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello con la toalla, observó su reflejo en el espejo del hospital. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar prestar más atención al espejo en sí que en él mismo.

Al terminar, guardó en la bolsa la ropa sucia -aunque dudó en tirarla o no-, y se apresuró para volver con Ran y el profesor, quien le habría explicado ya la delicada situación.

—¿Ustedes son los que acompañan a Ai Haibara? —preguntó un médico al salir del cuarto de la chica.

Ran y Agasa se levantaron casi al mismo momento, asintiendo a la vez.

—Por favor, pasen por aquí. Debemos hablar. —La voz del médico se impregnó de seriedad. Ran tragó su saliva, y observó el pasillo por donde se había marchado Conan.

Los dos se metieron dentro del despacho de aquel doctor, quien los guió a un paso rápido. El enorme despacho de aquel joven hombre mostraba su alto puesto dentro de aquel hospital. El médico, al ver el temor en los ojos de los acompañantes de su paciente, prosiguió con una voz más suave y apaciguadora.

—La chica está durmiendo en estos mismos instantes. —informó.

—¿Qué es lo que le sucede? —preguntó el profesor, en un hilillo de voz.

—No se preocupe, está completamente fuera de peligro —dijo el médico—. Se trata de una conmoción cerebral leve debido al golpe que se dio contra el pomo al desmayarse. De ahí el caso de náuseas y vómitos que tuvo la paciente. —de vez en cuando, el doctor hacía gestos con sus manos—. Lo mejor es que tome un largo descanso, porque esto la puede llevar a estados de irritabilidad, dolores de cabeza, mareos, visión borrosa…, entre otros.

—P-pero, doctor...—tartamudeó Ran, interrumpiendo el discurso del doctor—. ¿Qué hay de su memoria?

Durante un segundo reinó el silencio en el despacho. El médico se acomodó en su asiento, carraspeó y prosiguió con sus explicaciones.

—La amnesia que padece no proviene del golpe recibido. No fue un golpe tan fuerte.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó el profesor, quien se había perdido en la conversación.

—Se trata de amnesia disociativa.

Volvió a reinar el silencio. El profesor y Ran se miraron perplejos. La chica comprendía a la perfección qué era la amnesia disociativa ya que ella misma lo había padecido en el pasado; aquello quería decir que el cerebro de Haibara había decidido desconectar después de sufrir un gran estado de shock.

—¿Ustedes tienen la menor idea de qué es lo que la llevó a ello? —preguntó el doctor. Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

Ran recordó de repente la conversación que había tenido con Conan aquella tarde.

—Yo lo único que sé es que tuvo una pelea con Conan-kun, su amigo...—murmuró—. ¡Pero es imposible que una pelea entre dos niños pequeños la lleve a tal estado!, ¿Verdad, profesor? —La chica buscó en la mirada del profesor alguna señal que apoyara su idea, pero la respuesta acabó siendo vacía—. ¿Profesor?

—¡Ah, sí, sí! ¡Sólo son niños, después de todo! —respondió sin sonreír.

—Sea lo que fuere, no os preocupéis. Lo normal es que su memoria regrese entre unos cuantos días. Hasta entonces, lo que os puedo recomendar es que la dejéis descansar y evitéis que entre en contacto con demasiado estrés. Lo primordial sería alejarla de aquello que le causó amnesia, pero si se desconoce el caso...—el médico alzó la mano, dando por finalizada aquella frase—. La chica descansará unos cuantos días en el hospital, veremos su progreso.

—Sí…, muchísimas gracias, doctor. —comentó Agasa cabizbajo. Se hallaba ante un estado de sentimientos encontrados; Haibara estaba fuera de peligro, pero no recuperará su memoria en días.

Conan se encontraba con la oreja pegada a la puerta del despacho, escuchando los resultados que estaba dando el doctor. Cuando oyó pasos acercarse a éste, se alejó de un brinco de aquella puerta volviéndose a sentar en los asientos. Ran y Agasa agradecieron al médico que los atendió todo lo que hizo y se despidieron de éste. El profesor intentaba sonreír, pero se veía incapaz. Ran acarició el hombro del profesor, dando su apoyo y luego le habló.

—Voy a ir a ver cómo se encuentra Ai-chan —Le dijo—. Por si necesita algo cuando se despierte.

Agasa se limitó a asentir, y a agradecer su ayuda.

—Siento que no puedas estar con tu amiga para preparar la fiesta que te mereces...—dijo Conan apenado. Ran se acercó a éste y le acarició con ternura la cabeza.

—No digas eso, bobo. Esto es muchísimo más importante.

Cuando Ran se metió dentro del cuarto, el ambiente se cargó de una enorme tensión. Conan endureció su rostro, recordando lo que había escuchado al poner la oreja en la puerta.

—Profesor…, todo esto es por mi culpa —dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Agasa se acercó al muchacho, sentándose a su lado.

—Shinichi, ¿Qué clase de pelea tuviste con Ai-kun? —preguntó el profesor. Necesitaba saber de una vez qué había sucedido entre esos dos en su ausencia y por qué éste había afirmado ser el culpable de la amnesia de Haibara—. ¿Quieres salir al jardín y lo hablamos? —Agasa señaló la puerta que daba hacia el exterior del hospital. Conan asintió.

Ambos se dirigieron a paso lento hacia el jardín. Se sentaron en un banco que se hallaba rodeado de pequeñas y apagadas flores, hojas de varios colores secas que crujían con las pisadas de los pacientes que caminaban con sus visitantes por el jardín. Conan tenía en su mano una lata de café con leche caliente, que había conseguido de una máquina expendedora de la zona, y procedió, tras dar unos cuantos sorbos, a hablar. Como no tocaba suelo estando sentado en el banco, se dedicó a balancear lentamente sus piernas mientras observaba el paisaje.

Agasa esperaba impaciente las palabras del pequeño chico. Se rascaba, de vez en cuando, la nuca, cuando éste dejaba salir con seriedad las palabras de su boca. Escuchaba con atención todo lo sucedido. De vez en cuando mostraba una expresión de desaprobación sobre las acciones que realizó el chico, pero intentó camuflarlo y ser lo más imparcial posible.

—Al final…, Ran me recomendó llevarla flores a modo de perdón. —dijo el chico. Observó al profesor, quien intentaba mantener una expresión calmada—. No necesita fingir, sé que hice algo horrible…

Reinó el silencio por un instante, oyéndose a lo lejos únicamente el sonido de la brisa. Agasa carraspeó y mantuvo una postura firme.

—Sí, lo hiciste. —espetó—, aún así...Shinichi —volvió a carraspear, aclarándose la garganta— no eres el único que tiene la culpa. Yo, aún sabiendo cómo es Ai-kun, la dejé

completamente sola, y ni siquiera llamé para preguntar cómo se encontraba —confesó el profesor, maldiciendo de nuevo su comportamiento. —Conan lo miró en silencio, dejando escapar una sonrisa amarga. Luego prosiguió.

—No sé por qué dije algo tan cruel como aquello...—Conan lanzó un suspiro—. Soy de lo peor…

—Deja de pensar en eso. Ahora, lo importante es darle un espacio relajado para que pueda ir recuperando la memoria poco a poco. Tú ya manejas bien este tema, ¿No?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, mirándolo perplejo.

—Ran ya lo padeció, ¿Recuerdas? Y conseguiste que recuperara la memoria.

Conan bajó el rostro, sintiendo el viento golpeando su cabello.

—Lo hicimos entre todos…, y es diferente.

Recordó el momento en el que se declaró a Ran con las mismas palabras que había dicho Kogoro a Eri, ruborizándose apenado. Después paró a imaginarse la misma escena con Haibara; acabó tapándose el rostro por la vergüenza que sintió. Al quitarse la mano de la cara, estando aún sonrojado, sonrió ante la ridícula idea que se le había cruzado en su cabeza.

—Definitivamente, es diferente. —El profesor miró con sorpresa aquel rubor que se dibujaba en el rostro de su amigo—. Volvamos, llevamos un buen rato aquí. —finalizó el chico.

Los rayos vespertinos danzaban en la habitación de Haibara. Ésta sentía cómo chocaba aquellos brillantes rayos en sus ojos, obligándola a despertarse. Encontró a su lado una hermosa adolescente cortando con cuidado manzanas y otras frutas, y decorando con ellas un plato que parecía estar delicioso.

Haibara, teniendo la vista borrosa, forzó sus ojos para observar mejor a aquella extraña persona que tenía a su lado. Desprendía un dulce aroma a primavera que engatusaba los sentidos de la pequeña. Miró detenidamente sus finas facciones que ella creía conocer pero que no conseguía evocar con claridad.

—¡Ai-chan, te has despertado! —exclamó Ran emocionada—. ¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó, extendiendo el plato exótico que había preparado para ella. Haibara, con la mirada perdida en su rostro, gesto y gentil personalidad, ladeó la cabeza negando su oferta.

Ran notó la extraña mirada que le lanzaba la pequeña científica. Dedujo que, obviamente, no la reconocía. Sonrió con dulzura y se levantó de su asiento. Acto seguido se acercó a las ventanas del cuarto y bajó con cuidado las persianas, para que la luz no siguiera molestando a Haibara. La pequeña, al ver cómo se movía Ran, comenzó a sentir un extraño burbujeo en el estómago. Asimismo, sus suaves manos, sus enormes ojos claros y aquel pelo castaño causaban en Haibara una serie de emociones que era incapaz de descifrar. Sentía como si hubiera olvidado a alguien muy importante en su vida, y aquel olvido fuera, a su vez, imperdonable. Verla conseguía amainar los nervios de la pequeña científica, pero también crear en ella un vacío agobiante que la maltrataba.

—Perdone...—murmuró Haibara. Sentía el latir de su corazón desbocado, sin ritmo, y no comprendía en absoluto la razón. Aquella figura se le hacía muy familiar y nostálgica a la vez. Notó sus ganas de querer abrazarla y dormir entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ai-chan? —preguntó Ran.

—¿Tú…, por algún casual...? —Ran abrió los ojos como platos, preguntándose si había recordado algo con verla. Haibara respiró hondo; no entendía el por qué le estremecía pensar en aquel nombre o por qué se le hacía tan cercano, las emociones encontradas que le causaban. Sus manos temblaron levemente. Ella, indecisa, agarró con fuerza la sábana que la cubría y en un hilillo de voz dijo—: **¿Tú te llamas Akemi?**

* * *

¡Buenas, soy _**Chiquishas**_!

Como hace dos semanas he comenzado Segundo de Bachillerato. -y dada la ley que tenemos de "reválidas" es aún desconocida para todos, los profesores no hacen más que macharcarnos para prepararnos para lo "desconocido"-, apenas tendré tiempo para actualizar mis fics. Esto no quiere decir que lo deje abandonado, sobre todo este fic ( **Vuelve, Haibara** ) que me gusta más que el otro ( **Si tú me proteges, ¿Quién te protegerá a ti?** ) , sino que rara vez podré actualizar. Gracias a todxs lxs que me leen siempre :3

¡Espero vuestros _**reviews**_ con muchísima ansia! Que sin ellos no sé si merece la pena continuarlo o no .

Fin del comunicado: ¡Ciao!

PD: ¡En especial muchísimas gracias a ti, **Cessaire**! Cuando recibo un comentario constructivo de tu parte siempre me pongo feliz :'D


	3. Chapter 3

Ran dibujó en su rostro una mueca de confusión. La karateka jamás había escuchado aquel nombre. Se acercó con cuidado hasta llegar a la cama de la pequeña científica y la dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Haibara notó por su expresión y su movimiento que se había equivocado; ello causó en ella un mayor vacío que oprimía con fuerza su pecho, ¿Por qué le parecía tan nostálgico y doloroso aquel nombre?

—¿Akemi?, Tiene que ser alguien muy especial para que recuerdes su nombre. —respondió, acariciando con suavidad las diminutas manos de la chica que tenía enfrente. Haibara apartó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y prestó atención a Ran—. Yo me llamo Ran Mouri.

—¿Mouri-san? Yo soy...—Haibara calló por unos instantes, agachando la mirada avergonzada.

¿Cómo se llamaba? Sabía que aquel chico de las enormes gafas y aquel narigudo profesor se lo habían dicho. Incluso la extraña chica que tenía delante había dicho su nombre hacía unos minutos. Ran subió sus largas manos, acariciando esta vez el cabello de la pequeña.

—Ai Haibara. —dijo con suavidad—. Llámame Ran-neechan.

Antes de que Haibara pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, una inesperada llamada rompió aquel ambiente. Ran quiso colgar por la situación en la que se encontraba, pero a Haibara no parecía molestarle que la respondiera. La karateka ladeó la cabeza en señal de perdón y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, apoyándose en la pared. Nada más responder recibió un estrepitoso grito por parte de la persona que se encontraba en la otra parte de la línea. Estaba siendo, sin duda, regañada.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué pasó!? De repente desapareciste del lugar diciendo "¡Lo siento!, Algo le ha sucedido a Conan, es una urgencia!" —gritaba sin cesar la otra voz. Sonaba más grave y cantarina que la de Ran—. ¿¡Realmente le ha sucedido algo a Conan-kun!?, ¿¡Por qué no me mantuviste informada!? —se escuchaban voces al fondo que intentaban calmar a la alterada persona.

Ran apartó el teléfono y se tapó la oreja dañada por los gritos. Haibara no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver aquella escena, de la cual Ran no se había percatado.

—Sera-chan, no es momento...—murmuró Ran cuando Sera hubo terminado con sus gritos.

—¿¡No es momento!?, ¿¡Eso quiere decir que algo malo le ha sucedido a Conan!? —Volvió a alzar la voz. Ran maldijo haber dicho aquello—. ¿Dónde estás?, ¡Llegaré en menos que canta un gallo!

—¡No!, ¡Sera-chan, espera! ¡Conan-kun está perfectamente bien! ¡No se trata de él, sino de Ai-chan! —dijo la chica con rapidez.

—¿La amiguita del cuatro ojos? —intervino otra voz—. ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

—¡Sonoko! ¿Dónde está Sera-chan? —preguntó Ran.

—Lo dicho; estará ahí en menos que canta un gallo.

Ran dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se masajeó lentamente la cabeza. Conociendo a Sera, habrá tomado su fabulosa moto para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Conan. Sin embargo, se marchó sin ni siquiera recibir la localización del hospital. Después de todo, Sera era una chica muy enérgica e impaciente. Ran continuó con su llamada, volteando la mirada hacia Haibara, quien estaba presenciado aquella escena.

—Por cierto, Ran —llamó Sonoko— ¿Has conseguido contactarte con ese friki de los misterios? —preguntó la chica molesta—. ¡A mí incluso me cuelga!

—¿Shinichi? —sus mejillas se encendieron con suavidad, pintándose de un dulce melocotón. Haibara prestó atención a aquel nombre, que también se le hacía familiar—. No, no me contacté con él. Tampoco creo que sea un buen momento para hacerlo...—murmuró Ran.

—¡Ahh, ese maldito Kudou! —alzó la voz la reina detectivesca. La pequeña científica alcanzó a escuchar aquel apellido, sintiéndolo en su pecho como un fuerte puñal—. ¡Cuando lo pille se va a enterar! —casi gritó la chica rabiosa—. En fin, Ran, ya me contarás detalladamente lo que sucede. Veo que es algo importante, así que dejo de molestar. ¡Ciao!

—Adiós, Sonoko. —dijo antes de colgar.

El sonido al colgar inundó todo el cuarto.

—Siento todo este alboroto, Ai-chan...—se disculpó apenada. Haibara se limitó a sonreír levemente—. Ahora me marcharé para intentar comunicarme con Sera, si continúo aquí tal vez te quedes hasta sorda. —bromeó Ran.

Tras salir del cuarto, Haibara quedó observando en silencio aquella puerta hasta ver desvanecerse la figura reflejada en el cristal de ésta. Tomó entonces el plato de frutas que le había preparado Ran y comenzó a comerlo.

—¿Kudou? —se preguntó en voz baja, masticando la manzana.

El profesor Agasa se detuvo frente a la cafetería del hospital, observando unos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada de arándanos entre otros. Sin pensárselo dos veces, compró un par para Haibara. Conan lo miraba enternecido por sus movimientos desde el escaparate de la cafetería mientras jugueteaba con su teléfono móvil. El muchacho había estado recibiendo constantes llamadas que había decidido ignorar.

—Ya es de noche, eh...—dijo el profesor, quien había terminado con sus compras—. Sé que esto no será exactamente una cena —comentó mientras mostraba la bolsa que tenía en sus manos con una pequeña sonrisa—, pero seguro que le gustará a Ai-kun.

Conan se limitó a sonreírle levemente, asintiendo a sus palabras. Se alejaron lentamente de la cafetería observando cómo poco a poco las estrellas iluminaban el cielo.

—Mitsuhiko, Ayumi y Genta no hicieron más que llamarme —dijo Conan con cierta molestia. Guardó su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo dejándolo en silencio y continuó—: ¿Cómo les explicaré lo que ha ocurrido? —preguntó, rascándose la cabeza.

—Diles que eres un idiota y que todo esto es tu culpa —bromeó el profesor—. Es bastante sencillo, ¿No?

Conan se limitó a lanzarle una pequeña mirada en señal de desaprobación. Antes de que le diera tiempo a responder sintió sobre sí el peso de una persona. Agasa se apartó de la sorpresa. Sera, quien se había presentado repentinamente, agarró a Conan abrazándolo con fuerza. Éste se sonrojó agresivamente por la acción de aquella adolescente.

—¡S-sera-neechan!, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el chico, intentando deshacerse de su abrazo.

—¡Ay, te ves bien! —exclamó ésta feliz—. ¡Como Ran estaba tardando pensé que te había ocurrido algo horrible y por eso vine lo más rápido posible!, ¡Pero te ves super bien! —casi gritó la chica llena de contento—. ¿Por qué no respondiste a mis llamadas? —la chica finalmente rompió el abrazo y observó fijamente al chico sonrojado que tenía delante, a la vez que confundido.

—Lo siento, dejé mi teléfono en silencio y...espera.., ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en este Hospital? —preguntó el chico.

—¡Eso es lo de menos! —espetó Sera. Quería ocultar el hecho de que había estado yendo de hospital en hospital buscando su rastro—. ¿Se puede saber qué sucede?

Conan miró con seriedad a la adolescente que tenía delante, agachada para llegar a su altura.

—Se trata de Haibara —comentó casi en un susurro—. Ella…, ha perdido la memoria.

—¿La chica de cabello rojizo?

Conan asintió.

—Chicos, yo os dejo hablando —interrumpió el profesor—. Llevaré la comida a Ai-kun.

—Oh, profesor. Llévate esto contigo. —pidió el muchacho entregándole un pequeño objeto. Agasa asintió—. Entrégaselo a ella.

El profesor se despidió de aquellos dos detectives en ese mismo pasillo y avanzó a paso rápido para llevarle algo de comer a la pequeña científica.

En medio del camino se encontró con Ran, quien parecía estar intentando contactarse con alguien exasperada. El profesor, sin necesidad de deducir nada, relacionó aquellos movimientos de la chica con Sera. Se detuvo y con una sonrisa señaló dónde se encontraba la muchacha en ese momento. Ran iluminó su rostro, agradecida por la información e iba a salir corriendo. Sin embargo, paró en seco movida por la curiosidad.

Observó en silencio al profesor, preguntándose si debía formular aquella pregunta que le llevaba desde la tarde rondando en su cabeza. Tragó saliva, respiró hondo y se lanzó a hablar.

—Profesor, ¿Usted sabe quién es Akemi? —preguntó la chica. El profesor no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Akemi? —dijo el profesor, sin salir de su asombro. Quedó mudo ante la pregunta de Ran.

—Es que…, Ai-chan me preguntó si ese era mi nombre y como usted es su pariente supuse que sabría algo —murmuró la chica.

Agasa entrecerró los ojos, no sabía qué debía responder en ese momento. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Pero el nerviosismo le delataba.

—Jamás había escuchado ese nombre.

Ran arqueó la ceja. Conocía desde hace muchísimos años a aquel profesor para saber cuándo mentía y cuándo no. Pudo observar en la mirada del profesor el ruego de que no continuase con la cuestión, por lo tanto decidió fingir creerse sus palabras.

—Será algún efecto de la pérdida de memoria, ¿No? —comentó Ran—. Yo ahora buscaré a Conan-kun y a Sera-chan. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Agasa vio cómo se alejaba entristecido. Si a Conan le resultaba violento comentarle a los pequeñines qué le había sucedido a Haibara, más violento será para ella recordar a su hermana fallecida. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, agotado de aquel largo día.

El profesor continuó su camino hasta entrar en el cuarto de la muchacha a quien había encontrado durmiendo en su cama. Posó con cuidado la comida sobre la mesilla de noche que tenía a su lado, apartando el plato vacío de frutas que esta había sido comido hacía una horas.

—Ai-kun…, —susurró con tristeza—. Te he traído tu sándwich preferido. Cuando quieras puedes comerlo. Por mi parte, seguiré la dieta planificada por ti para que cuando recuperes tu memoria no me vayas a torturar con tus sermones —confesó el profesor, intentando parecer chistoso.

No recibió respuesta alguna. La pequeña científica se había cubierto entera con la manta, dándole la espalda al profesor.

—Si quieres fingir que estás dormida, adelante. Sé que todo esto debe de ser muy duro para ti, Ai-kun. No te reconoces a ti, ni a Conan, ni a mí...ni al resto que se preocupa por ti.

Pudo escuchar cómo se alteraba levemente la respiración de la pequeña, quien seguía en la misma posición. El profesor sonrió compasivo.

—Ahora mismo no soy más que un extraño para ti, Ai-kun. Lo sé. Pero quiero hacerte saber que "este extraño" estará siempre aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea.

Al ver que la pequeña no respondía, decidió levantarse para dejarla sola. Antes de que alcanzara al pomo de la puerta, esta lo detuvo en un hilillo de voz mostrando vergüenza por su comportamiento.

—Espere…, ¿Cómo supo que estaba fingiendo? —preguntó la chica avergonzada.

—Como bien dijo Conan; se te dará bien fingir que lloras pero eso de estar dormida...digamos que no tanto. —respondió soltando una pequeña risilla—. Te conocemos lo suficiente para saberlo, Ai-kun.

—Y…, ¿Qué es usted para mí? —se atrevió a preguntar la chica—. ¿Mi abuelo?

Agasa no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada. Aquella risa sonaba bastante agradable para Haibara.

—¡Aún soy demasiado joven para ser un abuelo!, ¡Qué solo tengo 52 años! —contestó el profesor mostrando una enorme sonrisa—

El profesor volvió a girarse y se sentó en el mismo lugar que antes. Comenzó a contar sus típicas y estúpidas adivinanzas para hacer reír a Haibara, quien parecía comenzar a sentirse confortable con su presencia. Haibara lo observaba perpleja, incapaz de creerse que realmente estuviera soltando aquellos chistes tan malos. Aún así, sonrío a modo de cortesía para no desanimar a aquel desconocido que tenía delante.

—Si no es mi abuelo...—dejó escapar esta de sus labios, tomando de la mesa un sándwich—. ¿Quiere decir que usted es mi padre? —preguntó ruborizándose. Aquella pregunta se le hacía difícil de formular.

El profesor la miró con melancolía. Se levantó para preparar un té y servírsela. En medio de todo aquel silencio decidió contestar.

—Ojalá tuviera una hija tan inteligente y fantástica como tú. —se limitó a decir con una leve sonrisa.

—Entonces…, ¿Es el padre del chico con gafas?

—¿Conan-kun?, ¡Qué va! Soy amigo de sus padres. Él ahora vive junto con Ran-kun en casa del detective Mouri —informó el profesor— porque sus padres se encuentra en el extranjero.

La chica lo miró confundida, mientras continuaba comiendo. El profesor notó aquella mirada, y continuó hablando.

—Digamos que eres mi hija adoptada. —comentó éste sirviendo el té. Haibara se limitó a soltar un pequeño "ahh".

¿Adoptada?, ¿Eso quería decir que en realidad no tenía padres?, ¿Quiénes serían sus verdaderos padres? Muchas preguntas comenzaron a rondarle la cabeza, cuyas respuestas no podía encontrar. Sintió cómo se le desvanecía el apetito a medida que pensaba más en aquellos asuntos. El profesor notó cómo decaía. Se acercó a ella con la taza en su mano y lo dejó suavemente en la mesa. Con su mano, aún caliente por haber sostenido la taza, acarició de forma paternal el cabello rojizo de la muchacha y se volvió a sentar en el asiento.

—No te preocupes. Lo recordarás todo a su debido tiempo.

—A su debido tiempo… —repitió la muchacha tomando aquella taza con cuidado—.

La hora de visitas había finalizado. Haibara quedó completamente sola en su cuarto. Intentó con fuerza recordar qué había pasado antes de que perdiera la memoria. Sin embargo, aquello solo le acaba provocando fuertes dolores de cabeza. Comenzó a moverse con incomodidad y a agobiarse con la manta que llevaba encima. El tic tac del reloj la hacía recordar que debía dejar de pensar en todo aquello y marcharse ya a dormir. Pero ella no podía.

Suspiró con fuerza, resonando así su soplido por aquel silencioso y oscuro cuarto.

—Tampoco consigues dormir, ¿No?

Una voz que susurró asustó a la pequeña científica. Miró atemorizada a los lados, estando todo sumido en la oscuridad.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó intentando disimular el miedo.

—No quería asustarte. —respondió aquella voz—. El pin, el pin. Coge el pin que te entregó el profesor.

Haibara recordó aquel pequeño objeto que le entregó el profesor antes de marcharse. Se trataba de un pequeño pin en el que se veía la figura de Sherlock Holmes. No puedo evitar fascinarse por aquel aparato. Tomó el aparato y lo acercó a su boca, susurrando para no despertar a los demás pacientes.

—¿Sorprendida? —preguntó la otra voz también en un susurro.

—¿Eres el chico de las gafas? —preguntó intentando recordar el apellido del chico, pero no lo consiguió—. El que vive con Ran-neechan. —Haibara sintió cierta vergüenza al referirse a aquella adolescente con el sufijo _neechan,_ como si no estuviera acostumbrada a ello.

Hubo un corto silencio, luego el chico reaccionó.

—No pensé que viviría lo suficiente para oírte llamarla así, Haibara. —dejó escapar una pequeña risa que luchó por contener, puesto que no quería despertar a nadie. A la chica se le encendieron las mejillas al escuchar su risa—. ¿Alguna vez me sorprenderás llamándome Conan? —preguntó el chico a modo de burla—. Soy Edogawa Conan, por si habías olvidado mi nombre.

—¡No lo había olvidado! —mintió la chica, intentando controlar aquel rubor—. ¿Y a qué viene eso de estar atento a mis suspiros para hablar?, ¿Eres un acosador? —preguntó indignada—.

—Idiota, si fuera un acosador me habría quedado escuchando en silencio. —respondió como acostumbraba a hacerlo a la hora de hablar con ella—. ¡Mierda!, ¡La he llamado idiota! —pensó Conan alarmado—. Lo siento, Haibara…, es la costumbre.

—¿Quieres decir que normalmente me llamabas idiota?

—¡No, no, no es eso! —alzó la voz el chico, avergonzado—. ¡Es la costumbre llamarte idiota porque a veces dices idioteces! —balbuceó el muchacho cosas sin sentido—.

Conan escuchó una pequeña risa por parte de Haibara, quien parecía haberle jugado una pequeña jugarreta. A él también se le escapó una pequeña risa; aún sin memoria Haibara sabía cómo jugársela.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, apreciando el sonido de la respiración ajena. Conan dedujo que ella, al igual que él, tenía sus labios casi pegados al aparato que había inventado el profesor. Comenzó a imaginar cómo de cerca debía de estar ella para poder sentir tan cercana su respiración, encendiéndose así su mejilla por la imagen tan real que había conseguido vislumbrar.

—Gracias.

Aquella palabra devolvió a Conan a la realidad. Llevaban un buen rato en silencio escuchándose mutuamente.

—¿Gracias por qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Por ayudarme esta tarde…, cuando vomité y eso —respondió esta, bajando poco a poco el tono de su voz.

—No te preocupes por ello, Haibara. —susurró Conan—. Después de todo, esto es culpa mía...—se dijo a sí mismo—.

—¿Por qué...haces tanto por mí? —preguntó la chica. De repente sintió un fuerte latido golpear como tambores en carnaval.

—Para eso estamos los amigos y compañeros, ¿No? —respondió el chico sereno.

—¡Exacto! —intervino otra voz, rompiendo aquel ambiente que habían conseguido formar aquellos dos encogidos.

—¿A-ayumi-chan?, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? —preguntó Conan estupefacto—. ¿D-d-d-esde cuándo llevas despierta? —tartamudeó el chico.

—¡Eso mismo te podríamos preguntar a ti, Conan-kun! —intervenido Mitsuhiko—. ¡Querías hablarte con Haibara-san a nuestras espaldas!

—¡Eso no es justo!, ¡Ai-chan también es nuestra amiga! —se quejó Ayumi.

—¡Oi, bajad la voz! —regañó el muchacho.

Haibara quedó completamente en silencio. No conseguía comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Me he despertado para tomar un tentempié, ¡Hacéis demasiado ruido! —protestó Genta.

—¡¿Qué hacéis comiendo a las tantas de la madrugada, idiota?! —alzó la voz el gafotas.

—¡No cambies de tema, Conan-kun! ¿Por qué te pusiste a hablar con Haibara-san a estas horas? —preguntó Mitsuhiko celoso.

—¿Querías estar a solas con ella? —volvió a quejarse Ayumi, también celosa.

—¡Calmaos, calmaos! —dijo Conan, pero era en vano.

Haibara, sorprendida por esos griteríos, acercó con cuidado el pin a su boca para hablar.

—Perdonad pero…, ¿Quiénes sois?

Los tres chicos recordaron la conversación que habían mantenido con Conan sobre la pérdida de memoria de su amiga, pero no se lo podían creer. Por un momento reinó el silencio, que posteriormente se rompió por la más pequeña del grupo.

—Así que es cierto…, Ai-chan no nos recuerda. —dijo llorosa.

—Haibara-san, ¡Nosotros somos tus amigos! —comentó Mitsuhiko.

—¡Y formamos todos juntos La Liga Juvenil de Detectives! Yo soy el líder —finalizó Genta.

Haibara quedó estupefacta ante aquellas declaraciones. Se sintió fatal consigo misma por no reconocer a aquellos muchachos trasnochadores.

—¿ **Mis amigos**? —consiguió decir en un hilillo de voz.


	4. Chapter 4

Ran, junto con Sera y Sonoko, caminaba ensimismada con el sonido de su calzado al chocar en el suelo. Sus dos amigas se miraron de reojo y comprendieron que aquella karateka de dulce corazón continuaba preocupada por Haibara. Había pasado dos días desde el suceso y la pequeña científica seguía en el mismo estado. El médico había comentado que no había razón para preocuparse, que con el tiempo regresaría su memoria. Pero era inevitable preocuparse por ella, Ran había estado en aquella misma situación y había sentido en su propia piel el vacío al no saber quién eres tú ni el mundo que afirma conocerte. Ver a Haibara en aquel estado había conseguido cultivar de nuevo en su recuerdo los rostros entristecidos de aquellos que la protegían e intentaban hacer recordar quién era realmente. Ella no deseaba que nadie sintiera aquello, ni mucho menos una chica tan pequeña como Haibara.

Ran sintió de repente unos brazos rodear su espalda, y el peso de un cuerpo sobre ella.

—¡Ran, anímate! —alzó la voz Sonoko, quien abrazaba a su mejor amiga.

—Sigues preocupada por la pequeña chica, ¿No? —comentó Sera, posando con suavidad una mano sobre su hombro— ¡Mejorará, no lo dudes!

—¡Y si no lo hace, ya llamaré yo al mejor médico de todo mundo! —prosiguió Sonoko.

—Chicas...—murmuró Ran, al darse cuenta de su ensimismamiento.

Las hojas de los árboles seguían la melodía del otoño, danzando hasta posarse en el suelo y pintando todas las calles. Ran, avergonzada por haber preocupado a sus amigas, sonrió sonrojada y asintió levemente. Siguieron caminando en silencio. Se encontraban paseando cerca de la calle donde vivía el desaparecido Shinichi Kudo, aquel extraordinario detective que muchos creían que estaba muerto.

La adolescente se dio cuenta de que no se había comunicado a los padres de la pequeña muchacha sobre su pérdida de memoria, y luego se percató de que desconocía demasiados datos sobre ella. —¿Es el profesor Agasa su único pariente?—, se preguntó la chica. Regresando así al mundo de los pensamientos, Ran vagó en busca de una pista que le ayudara a comprenderlo; y fue entonces cuando volvió a su cabeza aquel nombre. Ran abrió los ojos como platos, y dejó escapar de sus labios un suspiro después de un largo "¡Ahh~!". Sus amigas, que hasta entonces estaban discutiendo sobre el famoso ladrón de guante blanco —más bien una soportando los delirios fanáticos de la otra—, observaron sorprendidas a la karateka.

—¿Y ahora en qué piensas? —preguntó Sonoko, arqueando una ceja.

Ran, después de mirarla durante unos segundos, que se hicieron largos para Sonoko, exclamó—:¡Akemi!

Su mejor amiga, frunciendo el ceño, la miró aún más desconcertada que antes. Sera, por su parte, había advertido un extraño movimiento en la mansión de la familia Kudo, escuchando cómo algo caía en el jardín.

—¿Akemi?, ¿Quién…?

—¡¿Quién anda allí?! —gritó Sera, interrumpiendo a Sonoko.

Haibara, quien ya tenía curadas las heridas de las piernas provocadas por aquellos cristales rotos, paseaba con nerviosidad en su diminuto cuarto del hospital. Recordó la conversación que había tenido a través del pin con unos niños que afirmaban ser sus amigos; estos le comentaron que pronto la visitarían y llevarían cosas ricas para pasar juntos el rato. Ya había llegado ese día. De vez en cuando la chica se asomaba por la ventana esperando ver y reconocer a aquellos supuestos amigos, temiendo en el fondo que no fuera realmente así. Se sentó nuevamente en su cama y se llevó las manos al rostro, suspirando.

—Obviamente deben de estar en la escuela, ¿Qué hago mirando por la ventana? —se preguntó a sí misma—. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa por su llegada?

Desde que había escuchado sus voces, no salía de su cabeza el sentimiento de culpabilidad por no poder reconocerlos.

—¿Tanto aprecio los tenía antes de perder la memoria?, ¿De qué forma me dirigía a ellos?,¿Usaba el keigo o hablaba de forma informal? Juraría que dos de ellos se dirigen a mí con el honorífico -san...— eran las preguntas más frecuentes que le rondaban por su pequeña cabeza. Se abrazó a sí misma, ocultando su rostro entre sus muslos, volviendo a sentir su pecho oprimido por las constantes preguntas que se hacía.

Haibara quería compartir con alguien todas aquellas dudas que la abofeteaban en cada pesadilla. A veces soñaba con cosas muy raras, cosas que no se atrevía a decir; soñaba con armas, con hombres de gabardina negra y muchísima sangre. Soñaba con ratones que encogían, persecuciones, asesinatos, llantos, con el temor calando sus huesos. Y otras veces soñaba con un héroe, un salvador, un amigo que conseguía sacar de ella los rubores más intensos.

Cuando paseaba por el jardín del hospital y observaba el comportamiento de los demás niños ingresados, se convencía de que ella era diferente a ellos y desconocía el porqué. Se veía a sí misma más **adulta** y no se atrevía a manifestarlo a cuántos vientos existan en el mundo, porque una vez susurradas aquellas palabras su cerebro se congelaba. Luego estaba Conan, aquel chico gafotas que tanto la desconcertaba, que la visitaba continuamente y preguntaba por su estado. Al pensar en la sonrisa triunfante que asomaba cada vez que escuchaba algo que era de su agrado y en sus ojos redondos y cobaltos que siempre parecían amenazar con leer los secretos más profundos del alma del que mira, que gritaban madurez sin perder la inocencia, valentía y astucia, Haibara sentía un estallido de emociones en su estómago que la conducían a la hesitación, ¿Puede un niño de supuestamente siete años sentir algo así?...¿Pero a quién le podría compartir todo aquello?

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió con tanta delicadeza que Haibara no pudo ni percibirlo, se encontraba aún cabizbaja y se abrazaba con fuerza las piernas, para sentir, aunque sea el suyo propio, un cuerpo humano que la consolara. Agasa, que se encontraba parado en aquella puerta, observó con pena cómo se hallaba Haibara. Dejó las bolsas que contenían la comida casera que había traído para aquella científica, llamando la atención de esta, y se acercó a su lado. Haibara lo miró entre sorprendida y avergonzada; lo primero porque no se había percatado de que había entrado; lo segundo porque la había visto en aquella situación.

—Ai-kun, ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras que hablemos? —preguntó en un tono paternal, acariciando aquel encantador cabello de la chica.

Haibara, sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre los brazos del profesor, agarrando con fuerza el jersey que llevaba este, ahogando su rostro en él. Agasa quedó perplejo por la espontánea reacción de la pequeña, pero no dudó en responder su abrazo. La pequeña científica desearía sentir el abrazo de una madre, de un padre o pariente que conozca y le haga sentir seguridad. Desearía volver a recordar quién era, porque el temor de perder la identidad, de no saber quién fuiste o eres, es peor que cualquier pesadilla que haya tenido. Entre los brazos del profesor, que seguía acariciando de forma paternal su cabeza, encontró aquel consuelo parental que tanto anhelaba.

—Gracias por estar aquí. —le susurró.

—Subaru-san, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ran tras asomarse al jardín de su amigo.

Sera tenía razón, había alguien ahí. Subaru Okiya, un universitario que vive en la casa de los Kudo mientras el detective está ausente, se encontraba regando las plantas del jardín, pues cuidaba con mimo aquella vivienda.

—Chicas, buenos días. —dijo educadamente—. Siento si os he asustado, se me había caído la regadera —comentó el universitario con una pequeña sonrisa.

Subaru Okiya era un hombre muy atractivo, con un oscuro secreto. Bajo aquel disfraz de universitario se escondía el mejor francotirador no solo de Japón, sino del mundo entero; Shuichi Akai, un agente del FBI. Sera no apartaba ojo de aquel hombre, que intentaba rescatar las flores que había maltratado con la regadera.

—¿Ocurre algo, señorita? —preguntó Okiya, sin mirarla. Sera levantó una ceja y sonrió, mostrando su colmillo.

—No, nada. Sólo me preguntaba por qué un hombre que parece ser tan minucioso se descuidaría regando las plantas. ¿Acaso algo consiguió sobresaltarlo? —preguntó interrogante. Subaru la observó sin cambiar de expresión, como si no entendiera a qué se estaba refiriendo la detective adolescente.

—¡Ay, Sera! Cualquiera puede tener un descuido —defendió Sonoko, admirando la belleza del universitario.

—Puede...—dijo Sera levantando los hombros— o puede que haya algo más.

Reinó un molesto silencio. Sera y Subaru se observaron como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor. La detective de piel morena sabía que aquel hombre ocultaba algo, desde lo más profundo de su ser sentía que aquel hombre que tenía delante compartía su misma sangre. Subaru la miraba imitando desconocimiento, y dejó mostrar con timidez sus dientes al sonreír.

—¿Qué es esto, un caso? Si es así, me encantaría oír tu teoría. —dijo el hombre, rompiendo el silencio. Acto seguido se había levantado—. ¿Te apetece un té, y lo hablamos? Aunque si os quedáis más tiempo...

—¡Chicas, llegaremos tarde al instituto! —comentó alterada Ran, observando su reloj de muñeca.— ¡Hay que correr!

Sonoko y Ran echaron a correr como si huyeran del mismísimo diablo. Antes de que Sera lo hiciera, dijo:

—Me encantaría que lo habláramos un día.

Subaru no apartó la mirada hasta ver cómo se desvanecían las tres figuras en la lejanía de la calle. Una vez fuera de su vista, se rascó la peluca después de dejar la regadera en el suelo.

—Idiota, ¿Cómo iban a saber ellas algo sobre Akemi? Habrían estado hablando sobre otra chica…

—¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de nada,Ai-kun? —preguntó por enésima vez el profesor. Haibara ya había terminado de desayunar hacía un buen rato, y el profesor aún sostenía su bol de arroz en la mano. A cada cucharada que comía, realizaba la misma pregunta. Haibara juraría que parecía un disco rayado.

—Solo…, necesitaba un abrazo —dijo esta en voz baja. No quería que Agasa pensara que era un bicho raro por haber pensado y soñado tantas cosas raras.

—¿Prefieres que llame a Conan-kun para que se lo cuentes a él? —dijo el profesor, cambiando por primera vez de pregunta. Haibara negó con sus manos, cabizbaja.

—No hay por qué molestarlo, debe de estar en la escuela. —murmuró la chica.

—Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que vendría al instante si supiera que te encuentras mal. —La chica agradeció estar cabizbaja, porque no quería que aquel profesor viera el color de sus mejillas tras haber escuchado sus palabras.

—¿Por qué hace tanto por mí?—preguntó.

—Porque sois amigos y, sobre todo, grandes compañeros. —respondió. Haibara se avergonzó al percatarse que lo había preguntado en voz alta, y al mismo tiempo recordó que Conan le había dicho aquellas mismas palabras.

—¿Con compañeros se refiere a que ambos pertenecemos a La Liga Juvenil de Detectives? —preguntó la chica. Llevaba días escuchando cómo el gafotas se refería a ella como una "compañera", ¿Compañera de qué?

—Sí, algo así. —se limitó a decir el profesor con una sonrisa.

La pequeña científica sentía cierto secretismo a su alrededor. Tanto las respuestas del profesor como las de Conan terminaban con un "algo así", ¿Qué pretendían decir exactamente? Haibara sabía que ya tenía demasiados problemas en mente como para dedicarle espacio a otro. Decidió usar su estrategia de cambio de tema, que siempre funcionaba.

—¿Cuándo cree que podré ir a casa? —preguntó alzando su mirada— ¿O estaré en el hospital hasta que me regrese la memoria?

—No lo sé. Preguntaré a la psiquiatra más tarde. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo! Tal vez consiga recordar algo. —murmuró para sí misma.

—¿Algo más que quieras preguntar?

—No. —respondió Haibara. Después de una milésima de segundo dijo—: quiero decir…, sí. Me gustaría que me hablaras sobre...

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta observaban impacientes el reloj de pared de la clase. Estos tres desearon en ese momento, con todas sus fuerzas, tener el superpoder de adelantar el tiempo y así terminar ya con la tediosa de clase. Habían guardado en sus taquillas muchísimas chuches y patatas para compartir con Haibara.

—¡Pero no te la vayas a comer tú todas, eh! —avisó Ayumi a Genta, el glotón del grupo.

—¡Es verdad! Debes aguantarte, Genta-kun. Sabemos que parece una tarea dura para ti, ¡Pero debes hacerlo! —continuó Mitsuhiko.

—¿En serio creéis que lo hará? ¡Si incluso se dedica a comer a las tantas de la madrugada! —finalizó Conan, que había decidido unirse a aquella conversación al recordar la "merienda de madrugada" de Genta.

—Chicos, chicos, no sigáis por favor —dijo el susodicho, rascándose la cabeza sonrojado.

—¡Nadie te está elogiando! —regañaron los tres en voz baja, para no llamar la atención de la profesora.

—¿Al menos me puedo comer las chuches que Haibara no quiera? —preguntó poniendo ojos de una cría de cordero. El resto se limitó a suspirar—. ¿Es eso un sí? Me lo tomaré como un sí. —sentenció el autoproclamado líder del grupo—.

Los niños, nada más terminar la última clase, agarraron todas las bolsas y salieron disparados a la estación del bus. Sin duda, eran los mejores amigos de Haibara y no la iban a dejar sola. Conan se enterneció con la seguridad y determinación de sus amigos, quienes querían pasar un fantástico día con la amiga ingresada en el hospital.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Sonoko levantando su ceja—, ¿Quién es esa tal Akemi?

Las chicas se encontraban caminando pacíficamente a sus casas, Sonoko había jurado perder un pulmón en el atajo que habían cogido para no llegar tarde.

—No lo sé. —respondió Ran, riendo nerviosamente.

—¿Entonces?, ¿A qué vino lo de antes? —volvió a preguntar, levantando más aún su ceja, con una voz molesta.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Salió de mi alma querer decirlo. No conozco a ninguna chica llamada así. —dijo la chica.

—¿Y por qué gritaste antes su nombre? —preguntó Sera, acoplándose en la conversación.

—Estaba pensando en Haibara. Mirad, cuando me vio en el hospital ella me confundió con una tal "Akemi", y pregunte a quien pregunte nadie parece conocerla.

—¿Se lo preguntaste al mocoso?

—No llames mocoso a Conan-kun —dijo Sera riéndose—. Es un chico muy listo.

—Es un sabelotodo. —se limitó a decir—. Ella lo defiende porque es una shotacon seguro. —se dijo a sí misma riéndose por lo bajo.

—¿A él se lo preguntaste? —dijo Sera, retomando la conversación.

—No, es un niño pequeño, ¿Por qué la iba a conocer?

—Bueno, según tengo entendido es él quien mejor conoce a la pequeña chica. Altas probabilidades de que sepa algo —comentó Sera.

—¿Celosa de ello? —le preguntó Sonoko con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Qué insinúas? —respondió Sera avergonzada—. ¡No vayas a pensar cosas raras!

—No, nada, nada. —dijo Sonoko riéndose.

—Chicas, chicas, calmaos —tranquilizó Ran, haciendo de mediadora entre aquellas dos.

Los chicos llegaron finalmente al hospital, y fue entonces cuando flaqueó toda aquella determinación que tenían en el camino. Los tres miraron aterrados a Conan.

—¿Y si…? —comenzó Ayumi.

—¿...Haibara-san no…? —continuó Mitsuhiko.

—¿...me deja comerme sus chuches? —finalizó Genta.

—¡GENTA-KUN, DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO! —regañaron los dos.

Los niños comenzaron a discutir entre ellos como lo que realmente eran; unos niños. Conan vio acercarse a lo lejos al profesor, quien había recibido la llamada de su llegada. El gafotas abandonó aquel grupo y se acercó a Agasa.

—¡Buenas tardes, Profesor! —comentó el chico— ¿Cómo se encuentra Haibara?

—¿Ai-kun? Pues, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? —respondió el profesor con una risa nerviosa. Después de todo, Haibara le había pedido el favor de que no le dijera nada de lo sucedido —. ¿Qué sucede con ellos? —preguntó al ver a los chicos petrificados a lo lejos.

—El pan de cada día; Genta y su obsesión con la comida y el temor porque Haibara no los reconozca.

—Lo primero no tiene solución, pero de lo segundo no se deben preocupar —dijo el profesor con una amplia y orgullosa sonrisa. Conan lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Quieres decir que…? —El gafotas era incapaz de salir de su asombro, ¿El profesor quería decir que Haibara había recobrado la memoria? Un inmenso alivio inundó su pequeño corazón. Ahora podría hacer aquello que debió de haber hecho cuando había discutido con ella.

—¡Shinichi, espera!

Antes de que al profesor le diera tiempo a explicarse, Conan salió disparado como una bala hacia el cuarto de Haibara. A medida que iba corriendo con mayor rapidez, se dibujaba una mayor sonrisa en su rostro. Había apartado cualquier otro pensamiento de su cabeza, donde solo le resonaba el nombre de la pequeña científica.

—¡Chicos! ¡No os preocupéis, venid conmigo! —gritó el profesor a lo lejos, llamando la atención de los tres muchachos.

—¿Eh?, ¿Dónde está Conan-kun? —preguntó Ayumi.

—Él ya se ha adelantado, como vosotros andabais perdiendo el tiempo con vuestra pelea…

—¿¡Eeeeh!? ¡No es justo! —gritaron los tres al unísono.

—¡Haibara, lo siento!, ¡Haibara, lo siento!, ¡Haibara, lo siento muchísimo!— Se repetía a sí mismo el detective encogido. Estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de su amiga, jadeando y con el pulso acelerado después de haber corrido tanto, pero era incapaz de tocar el pomo. Pensó que sería incapaz de conseguir girarla por la cantidad de sudor que caía de sus manos. Tragó saliva, intentando calmar los latidos de su alterado corazón; ya no sabía si latía a aquella desmesurada velocidad porque había corrido demasiado o porque se tenía que enfrentar a Haibara. Cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. En ese momento, para su sorpresa, Haibara había abierto la puerta de su cuarto al observar una figura a través del borroso cristal de la puerta. Conan abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los de la pequeña científica.

—Oh, ¿Ya habéis llegado todos, dónde está el resto Edogawa...—su frase fue interrumpida por el inesperado y fuerte abrazo del pequeño detective, que culminó susurrándola "Me alegro de verte, Haibara"—… **-san**?

— **Mierda** —pensó el detective, al oír que lo había llamado con el honorífico "san".

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora**_ : Siento todos los errores del fic. Mi ordenador está muerto y todo está escrito a móvil ;^;

Sé que he estado desaparecida por muchísimos meses, ¡Pero no he abandonado este fic! ;^;

En los estudios únicamente se dedican a ******** la existencia y a complicarnos la información sobre Selectividad, estando nosotros a pocos meses de tener que pasar por ella.

Es cierto que la historia se actualizará con la misma velocidad con la que Kogoro resuelve un caso; ¡Lo siento mogollón!

 **¡Y os digo lo mismo que se dice siempre, si os ha gustado este capítulo u otro hacedmelo saber en los reviews! Soy feliz cuando me llega uno y me dice lo que le ha gustado y en lo que podría mejorar .*^* Sois super cuquis.**

Llevo tantos meses sin escribir que sacar este capítulo me ha resultado muy complicado, espero que os hayáis reído con los momentos cómicos que he añadido; **¿Cómo saldrá Conan de esa situación tan incómoda?, ¿Conseguirá Ran averiguar quién es Akemi?, ¿Quedarán realmente Okiya y Sera para tomar el té?, ¿Dejará Genta de pensar en comida?,** ** _¿RECUPERARÁ HAIBARA SU MEMORIA?_**

 **¡NO OS PERDÁIS EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**!


	5. Chapter 5

—¡Yoko-chaaaan! ¡Qué fantástica eres! —gritaba Kogoro con frenesí a la televisión, sosteniendo en su mano derecha una lata de cerveza— ¡Cualquier película con Yoko-chan siempre es perfecta!

—Papá, haz el favor de no gritarle a la tele...—comentó Ran, avergonzada al ver el comportamiento infantil de su padre. De fondo, se podía escuchar las risillas de Sera y Sonoko. Ran suspiró—: voy a bajar a la cafetería Poirot con las chicas…

—Sí, sí, sí, sí —respondió su padre sin prestar atención, moviendo aquella mano con la que sostenía la cerveza. De esta, caían pequeñas gotas al suelo. Ran volvió a suspirar, luego cerró la puerta con cuidado y bajó con sus amigas. Kogoro, como si una divina luz le hubiera alumbrado la conciencia, apartó la mirada de la televisión y pensó—: Espera…, ¿Entonces no hay almuerzo?

Ya en la cafetería las chicas se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana, observando discretamente a los transeúntes. Sonoko, de vez en cuando, señalaba a algún joven que consideraba guapo y cuchicheaba con sus amigas sobre aquél, aunque no recibía la completa atención de estas.

Ran seguía reflexiva, pensando en Akemi, y Sera mantenía su mirada fija en Amuro, el apuesto muchacho moreno y de cabellos de oro que trabajaba en la cafetería.

—Sera-chan, se te van a caer los ojos si sigues así —avisó pícaramente Sonoko—, ¡Aunque sea inevitable no poder dejar de mirarlo por lo guapo que es!

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida Sera— ¡No lo estaba mirando por eso! —dijo después con cierto rubor—. Ya sabes que mi tipo son las chicas como Ran. —bromeó guiñando un ojo. La karateka no dio respuesta alguna, seguía reflexionando.

—¿Crees que le saldrá humo de su cabeza de tanto pensar? ya sabes...de ahí...como si fuera una chimenea —comentó Sonoko señalando el extravagante peinado de su mejor amiga mientras se contenía la risa.

—¡Eso ha sido cruel! —respondió Sera, pero la delató su risa—. ¡La pobre no deja de pensar en Akemi!

De repente se escuchó el choque de una vasija contra el suelo. Las tres chicas se giraron a la vez por el inesperado sonido. Azusa, que se encontraba en la cocina, salió preocupada y sorprendida por lo sucedido. A Amuro se le había caído un vaso mientras limpiaba una mesa de la cafetería.

—¿Amuro-san, se encuentra bien? —preguntó su compañera del trabajo— ¿Se ha hecho daño?

—No, no es nada...me descuidé y se me cayó el vaso. Lo siento. —se disculpó el muchacho.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy es el día en el que todos los tíos buenos andan torpes? —se preguntó Sonoko recordando a Okiya. Prefirió no decirlo en voz alta.

Sera intensificó su mirada, observándolo como si fuera el sospechoso de un asesinato.

—¿Se sobresaltó por el nombre de Akemi, o fue pura casualidad…? —pensó la adolescente. Amuro, se acercó a su mesa, y a la del resto de los comensales, para disculparse por lo ocurrido.

—¿Seguro que no se ha hecho daño, Amuro-san? —preguntó Ran preocupada.

—Solo fue un vaso, no te preocupes tanto —comentó Sera.

—Exactamente, pero gracias por la preocupación. Eres muy amable —le respondió Amuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando Ayumi hubo alcanzado la planta en la que se encontraba el cuarto de Haibara, corrió hacia éste con cada vez más rapidez. Le seguía Mitsuhiko y Genta, cargando las bolsas de chucherías, y finalmente detrás de ellos estaba el profesor.

Haibara se encontraba de pie, con la mirada fija en los paisajes que podía apreciar a través de su ventana, aunque no se estaba concentrando en ello ahora mismo. Deseaba que aquella fuerte luz del Sol pudiera tapar el rubor de su mejilla, sin éxito alguno.

—¿Ai-chan, te encuentras bien? ¡Estás roja! —fue lo primero que exclamó Ayumi. Haibara, que no había notado su presencia, se giró y la observó intentando sonreír—. ¿No será que tienes fiebre? —preguntó preocupada.

— ¡Qué va, Ayumi-chan! —comentó su amiga tranquilizándola. Cuando aparecieron por esa puerta Mitsuhiko y Genta ésta comentó con una enorme sonrisa—: Me alegro de veros.

Mitsuhiko, que hasta hace poco se encontraba jadeando por las numerosas escaleras que tuvieron que subir, sintió una ráfaga de energía invadiendo su cuerpo al ver la espléndida sonrisa de su amiga y el dulce rubor que cubría su mejilla. Si bien no era propio de ella poner dicha expresión, le hacía ver bastante adorable. Genta, por su parte, mostró una enorme sorpresa.

—¿Nos recuerdas? —preguntó Mitsuhiko con timidez.

Haibara luchó por no romper su sonrisa. Sin responderlos, los invitó a pasar en su cuarto.

—El profesor me ha comentado que habéis traído chuches, no vayáis a atiborraros hasta acabar en el dentista, eh. Sobre todo tú, Kojima-kun —dijo mirando a Genta— ¿Qué tal os ha ido en la escuela?, ¿Alguna novedad entre Kobayashi-sensei y Shiratori-san?

Los chicos se sorprendieron con la naturalidad con la que actuaba su amiga. Parecía como si simplemente estuvieran visitando a una amiga resfriada. Sin embargo, Mitsuhiko no pasó en alto el hecho de que no haya respondido a su pregunta. Prefirió no volver a preguntarlo, pues consideraba que pondría en un apuro a Haibara. Ayumi se había lanzado a los brazos de su amiga, abrazándola con una extraordinaria fuerza que había dejado perpleja a la joven de cabellos rojizos.

—Chicos, ¿Por qué no tomáis asiento? —preguntó el profesor.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la cama de Haibara, y sintieron la ausencia de cierto detective con gafas.

—¿Y Conan-kun? —preguntó Ayumi.

—Fue el primero en llegar, ¿No?

—Es verdad, ¿Dónde estará? —preguntó Genta, zampando su decimaséptima chocolatina.

—¿Eh? Edogawa-sa…- **kun** no apareció por aquí...—dijo la pequeña científica con cierto nerviosismo. Había titubeado. Mitsuhiko no solo se percató de ello, sino también de que iba a referirse a Conan con el honorífico 'san'.

—Qué extraño...—intervino el profesor—. ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido Shinichi? —pensó.

—Tal vez haya ido al baño, ¿No? —especuló Genta, yendo por su vigésimaquinta chocolatina. Haibara entonces le había quitado la bolsa y le soltó un pequeño sermón por comer tanto—. Jo, solo una más…

—¡Este Genta-kun no cambia! —exclamó Ayumi. Seguida de esta, Mitsuhiko suspiró dándole la razón.

El profesor informó de que saldría para llamar a Conan y ver si lo encuentra, el resto asintió y se mantuvo con Haibara. Así, hablaron de las trivialidades que hicieron en la escuela y los juegos que inventaron en el recreo. De repente, Genta comenzó a inquietarse, se estaba balanceando de un lado a otro haciendo chirriar la silla.

—¡Baño, baño! ¡Necesito ir al baño! —exclamó el gordinflón.

—Eso es por tomar demasiadas cosas. Te habrá hecho mal a la tripa —comentó Mitsuhiko.

—Ayumi-chan también irá un momento al lavabo —dijo Ayumi—. ¡Ahora volveremos!, ¡Ai-chan, aún te tengo que comentar lo que sucedió en la cafetería! ¡Fue super gracioso! —agregó mientras se alejaba. Gente ya había salido corriendo.

Mitsuhiko también se inquietó, pero por otro motivo. Ahora estaba completamente a solas con Haibara...

Nada más llegar al baño, Ayumi se puso frente al espejo y observó sus manos, las mismas con las que había abrazado con tanta fuerza a su mejor amiga, que comenzaban a mojarse con las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían de sus mejillas.

—Ai-chan...—sollozó.

El profesor Agasa había conseguido dar con el paradero de aquel joven detective. Se encontraba en la azotea del hospital, de pie, observando el extenso paisaje urbano de Beika mientras sentía la amenaza de la débil brisa del invierno. Le había comentado al profesor que no se preocupara en subir a la azotea, ya bajaría él después de tomar aire fresco.

—Valiente idiota...—se dijo, recordando lo sucedido con anterioridad.

 _Conan, sin pararse a pensárselo dos veces, había jalado a Haibara a sus brazos, hundiéndola en su pecho mientras dejaba caer su rostro en su hombro. Había malinterpretado las palabras del profesor y creído que, milagrosamente, su compañera había recuperado la memoria._

— _Me alegro de verte, Haibara._ — _le había dicho al oído, sin haber terminado de escuchar las palabras de la pequeña científica._

 _Cuando escuchó el honorífico "san" su mundo se había detenido. Él la seguía apretando contra su pecho, ahora petrificado, sin sentir que ella correspondiera su abrazo. Podía sentir el latir del corazón de su amiga golpeando su descontrolado corazón, como si estuvieran discutiendo entre ellos. Su aliento, débil y entrecortado, le producía un cosquilleo en su cuello; y aún así, el abrazo seguía sin ser correspondido._

 _Ninguno de los dos había hablado. Conan se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado y cuál era la mejor forma de romper aquel abrazo; aunque una parte de él, que no entendía, le pedía que no lo hiciera. Haibara había entrado en conflicto consigo misma, era incapaz de controlar los latidos de su propio corazón, tampoco podía distinguir los suyos de los de Conan, que palpitaban a la misma velocidad. Al principio había sentido la voz jadeante de su compañero chocando contra su oreja. Luego, cómo esta se calmaba hasta recuperar el aliento. Ella se encontraba estupefacta._

— _¿Es normal que una niña de mi edad sienta todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este mismo instante por su abrazo? Me sudan las manos, no puedo tocarle con ellas. Hace calor, me arde el cuerpo con su abrazo_ —se decía Haibara—. _Edogawa-san…, suéltame_ — _consiguió decir la chica._

 _Haibara creía que si continuaban así, ella acabaría convertida en ceniza por el calor que le provocaba su tacto. Y aún así, sin querer admitirlo, sentía paz y seguridad en su brazos._

— _¿Qué diantres estás haciendo? ¡Suéltala!, ¡Reacciona!_ — _se regañó a sí mismo_ —. _¡Si alguien pasa por aquí, verá demasiado extraño un abrazo así entre mocosos de primero de primaria!_

 _Conan, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Haibara como siempre solía hacer, había conseguido separar su cuerpo del de Haibara._

 _Ahora tendría que enfrentarse a observarla. El mechón le cubría el rostro y dificultaba su visión, pero habría jurado verla enrojecida, ruborizada de tal forma que le producía un intenso ardor en el pecho. Tragó saliva. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la abrazó? Se sintió una eternidad._

— _Haibara, lo siento...yo, creía que habías recuperado la memoria, que ya había terminado todo y que habías regresado tal y como eras..._ — _balbuceó el chico. Haibara alzó la mirada, aún sonrojada, y clavó su mirada en los ojos cobaltos del detective._

— _¿Estás decepcionado porque no sea así?...Lo siento, yo aún no la he recuperado…¡Si pudiera hacerlo todo estaría bien!_

— _¡Haibara, no digas eso!_ — _gritó el chico, sorprendiendo a la pequeña._ — _Eso no es así._ — _Conan había apartado la mirada, incapaz de mirarla, y había calmado su voz. ¿También él estaba sonrojado? Sentía sus mejillas calientes._ — _Haibara, no te culpes de nada. Todo esto es por mi culpa_ —La chica alzó la ceja, sin comprender lo que susurraba.

 _Haibara se había alejado y, tras meterse en su cuarto, se colocó frente a la ventana. Se giró para observar una vez más a aquel muchacho en su puerta. Era extraño, aquella seriedad en su expresión lo hacía ver como un adulto; no encajaba con aquel diminuto cuerpo que poseía. El flequillo de Conan cubría su sonrojado rostro, y aquello, debía admitir, le añadía atractivo._

— _¿Podrías dejarme sola? —le preguntó. Ella no quería pero su voz había sonado ligeramente fría. Conan se limitó a asentir. —Necesito relajarme antes de que lleguen los invitados...—se dijo a sí misma. Conan ya se había marchado._ — _¿Qué demonios me sucede con él?_

Conan había hundido su rostro entre sus manos, sentado en la azotea, intentando olvidar el rostro ruborizado y mirada penetrante de Haibara. Se llevó una mano al corazón, que no cesaba de latir.

—¿Estaré demasiado estresado? —se preguntó.—Quiero volver a abrazarla...¿Qué chorradas ando diciendo?

Mitsuhiko, que no había dejado de observar a su compañera desde que pisó aquel cuarto, decidió que era momento de actuar con seriedad. Tímidamente, bajó la mirada y agarró con fuerza los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Haibara-san…

Lo dijo en un hilillo de voz, suficientemente alto para que llegara al oído de la muchacha. Esta lo miró en silencio, invitándolo a proseguir.

—No tienes por qué fingir que nos recuerdas...Está bien si aún no lo has hecho —se veía incapaz de levantar la mirada. Probablemente Haibara había puesto muchísimo esfuerzo en fingir reconocerlos y actuar cómo si conociera todos aquellos nombres que escuchó salir de sus bocas.

Haibara no supo qué responder, ella había estado hablando con el profesor Agasa para que le diera algunos datos sobre aquellos niños que hoy la visitarían. Recordó lo mucho que le dolió escuchar sus voces entristecidas a través de aquel pin que le entregó Conan. No quiso verlos así en persona. Mitsuhiko, aún sin levantar la mirada, prosiguió.

—Haibara-san, al igual que tú finges que nos recuerdas…, nosotros fingimos que nos lo creemos. ¿No es todo eso solo un puñado de mentiras? —alzó la voz el chico, levantando la mirada—. Tal vez Genta no...pero Ayumi-chan es tu mejor amiga, ella sabe que no la recuerdas…

—Lo siento...—se disculpó Haibara-san, agarrando con fuerza su sábana—. Creí que sería incapaz de soportar veros tristes por mi culpa. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte haber actuado así sin haber considerado vuestros sentimientos...no os quise hacer daño.

—¡No digas tonterías! —regañó Mitsuhiko. No gritó, ni había alzado la voz, sin embargo esta se había impregnado de dolor.—Haibara-san, no tienes culpa de nada...Simplemente no finjas, no te fuerces. No eres una chica egoísta, nosotros lo sabemos.

Ayumi, que ya había regresado del baño, se vio incapaz de volver a entrar por esa puerta tras escuchar las palabras de sus amigos. Ella también se había dado cuenta de que Haibara había estado actuando y le dolió muchísimo ver cómo se forzaba a sí misma a sonreír como si se encontrara bien.

—¡Quiero que Ai-chan me recuerde! —rogó en silencio, dejando caer otra lágrima—. ¡No! Ayumi-chan no puede llorar, debe de ser fuerte y mostrar una enorme sonrisa…¡Ayumi-chan no debe llorar! —se dijo, dando gritos internos.—Aún así…, ¿Por qué Ayumi-chan no puede dejar de hacerlo? ¡Parad, por favor, no caigas!

Los sollozos de Ayumi se hicieron notar. Haibara se había levantado alarmada tras ver su figura a través del vidrio de su puerta. Recibió en sus brazos a su mejor amiga, que se había abalanzado con más fuerza que antes.

—¡Ayumi-chan esperará hasta que Ai-chan la recuerde! ¡No te preocupes! —logró decir entre lágrimas. Haibara sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho, quería llorar de la misma manera que lloraba la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, pero se veía incapaz.

Agasa, por su parte, se veía incapaz de intervenir en la escena. Pensó que aquel plan tranquilizaría a los niños y que no se percatarían puesto que aún eran jóvenes. Sin embargo, todo había acabado en lágrimas.

—Qué rápido crecen los niños de hoy en día...—se dijo secándose una solitaria lágrima.

Ran había decidido llamar y consultar a Conan, puesto que sus amigas no dejaban de insistir que ese muchacho tendría que saber algo.

—¿Hola, Ran-neechan qué necesitas? —preguntó el chico, quien había respondido en una milésima de segundo.

—Siento molestarte, sé que ahora mismo estás visitando a Ai-chan pero necesitaba preguntarte algo…

Conan conocía muy bien a Ran, después de todo es su amiga de la infancia y gran amor, así que por su voz supo que se trataba de un asunto de máxima seriedad.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede con Haibara? —preguntó.

—Huum, tal vez solo sea una tontería...no es gran cosa...—La chica comenzó a dudar. ¿Debía preguntárselo? Conan después de todo solo es un niño.

En ese momento Sonoko agarró el teléfono de su amiga, tomando la voz cantante.

—Cuatro ojos, ¿Tu novia conoce a alguien llamada Akemi? —De fondo se podía oír a Ran quejándose porque era ella quien quería preguntárselo. Sera la consolaba.

Conan quedó tan asombrado por la pregunta que ni siquiera se había molestado en negar la afirmación de que Haibara era su novia.

—No, qué va —mintió—. ¿Por qué lo preguntáis? —Ran volvió a tomar el teléfono, Conan lo supo por el extraño sonido estático que sonaba cuando se pasaban entre ellas aquel móvil.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estaba haciéndole compañía a Ai-chan? Cuando se despertó, ella me preguntó si por un casual yo me llamaba Akemi...Desde entonces no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza. Conan-kun, ¿Ai-chan no tiene parientes?

No hubo respuesta por la otra parte. Conan se había sorprendido y enternecido por la preocupación que sentía Ran por Haibara. Adoraba aquel corazón puro. Tras un pequeño silencio, dijo:

—Lo siento, Ran-neechan. Yo no sé nada.

—Oh…, vale. Siento haberte metido estas cosas raras en la cabeza. ¡Nos vemos en la cena!

—Nos vemos...—dijo después de que Ran colgara—. ¿Haibara...todos esos momentos en los que no te atreviste a mirar ni tratar con Ran era porque te recordaba a tu hermana fallecida?, ¿Por qué siempre te lo guardas todo?

Conan decidió que ya era momento de reunirse con los demás niños. La situación, sin duda, se complicaba.

* * *

 **¡Chiquishas al habla!**

 **Cada vez tengo menos seguridad en continuar este fic o no. He estado viendo cómo avanza los vistos y reviews de este fic y puedo afirmar que es muy bajo. Me entristece un poquitín, pero lo comprendo porque sé que no es nada bueno y aún me queda muchísimo por aprender. 😔**

 **Siendo sincera, a veces deprime ver fanfics con terribles faltas ortográficas -comprendo que a veces se cometan, sobre todo al escibir a móvil-, con más seguidores y reviews que otros que son fantásticos (donde no me incluyo) o intentan narrar una historia, ya sea buena o mala, sin hacerle sangrar a nadie los ojos (donde sí me incluyo). Conclusión: Chiqui(lla)shas, la envidia no es sana (?)**

 **Por otra parte, se acerca el último trimestre y Selectividad; ESTOY QUE POTO.**

 **PD: Para quien se lo pregunte, Genta tiene diarrea. Fin.**


	6. Chapter 6

Pasados varios días y en vista de la evidente mejora en la paciente, la pequeña científica Haibara, en cuanto a las heridas cicatrizadas de sus diminutas piernas y su anemia, el médico que la atendía decidió darle de alta para que se adaptara nuevamente a su hogar y ver así si su memoria mejora.

Haibara estaba nerviosa. Esa misma tarde abandonaría aquel diminuto, y no por ello desagradable, cuarto del hospital para regresar a su casa. Por una parte se encontraba feliz, ya no dormiría sola cada noche y no tendría sobre sí la continua vigilancia de los médicos, asimismo se libraría del ajustado horario de visitas que siempre la fastidiaba. Durante esos días de estancia en el hospital pudo saciarse del bondadoso corazón de Ran, quien la visitaba día tras día, del paternal y protector corazón del profesor, junto con Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta, sin olvidar aquel cálido y vivaz corazón del pequeño detective, Conan Edogawa. Por otra parte, Haibara temía no llegar a recordarlos jamás, y decepcionar a todos como había hecho con ese último. No pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar aquel abrazo que compartió con él. Haibara se encontraba caminando en círculos en su propio cuarto, a la espera de tan importante momento.

Ese mismo nerviosismo estaba presente en el colegio Teitan, donde los pequeños detectives esperaban con ansia el regreso de su amiga. Conan los observaba con ternura, pero a su vez les hizo volver a la Tierra con seriedad.

—Chicos, recordad que aún no ha recuperado su memoria. Tenemos que ayudarla a sentirse integrada, así que no la agobiéis demasiado —comentó el gafotas.

—¡Lo sabemos! —saltó Ayumi, incapaz de contener su alegría— ¡Pero Ai-chan volverá a estar con nosotros, y así seguro que se mejorará más rápido! —la dulzura y seguridad de esta consiguió recuperar la tierna sonrisa en el rostro del detective. En un acto fraternal, posó su mano sobre su cabeza y la acarició con cariño mientras le sonreía. Ayumi agachó su cabeza, escondiendo su rubor.

—Haibara tiene suerte de tenerlos como amigos —pensó Conan—. Y claramente, yo también.

El gafotas sintió sobre su nuca las miradas fulminantes de Mitsuhiko y Genta, quienes habían sido testigos de aquel, según ellos, íntimo momento entre los dos. Conan tragó saliva; sabía que le tocaba correr como en los viejos tiempos.

—¡Conan-kun! —riñeron los dos celosos.

—¡Esto es un malentendido, chicos! —respondió Conan, moviendo frenéticamente sus diminutas manos—. ¡Fue un impulso!

En ese momento intervino Ayumi como mediadora y, tras sujetar el brazo de su amado Conan, dijo:

—¡No os peleeis! Hoy es un día especial. ¡Además, si es Conan quien lo hace, a mí no me importa! —sentenció la muchacha.

—Oi, oi, no ayudas...—se dijo a sí mismo Conan, aún agarrado por Ayumi y fulminado por las miradas de los demás.

El sonido de unos dedos al tocar la puerta llamó la atención de la pequeña científica, quien permitió la entrada del visitante con un caso inaudible "adelante". Las continuas dudas que le surgieron tiempo antes la habían dejado sin aliento. Haibara tenía mucho que decir, y no sabía dónde empezar; los sueños extraños de cada noche, la sensación de que algo fallaba en ella, y no se refería a su memoria…, luego se encontraba aquel enigmático nombre, Shinichi Kudo, tan familiar y desconocido; y Akemi, de dulce y agradable sonido que sin embargo, a su vez, despertaba en ella el mayor de los vacíos.

Ran entró en la habitación, cerrando detrás de sí la puerta con gran cuidado. Su presencia había sorprendido a Haibara.

—¿Ran-neechan no tendrías que estar en el instituto? —preguntó la de pelos rojizos, quien se había acostumbrado a llamarla así.

—Me enteré ayer por Conan-kun que hoy te daban el alta, y aproveché la hora libre que tenía para entregarte unas cositas que tengo para ti.

—¿Eh?

Ran, para mayor sorpresa de Haibara, comenzó a sacar distintos vestidos de la bolsa que llevaba consigo. Todos ellos de la talla de la pequeña. Esta la miró confundida, esperando una explicación.

—Estos son los pocos vestidos que utilizaba de pequeña —comenzó a decir, mirándolos con nostalgia— y me encantaban muchísimo. Pensé que podrías ponerte hoy uno de estos, en vez de que sea el profesor quien venga a traerte otra ropa, para que sepas que yo también estoy ahí contigo —Haibara la escuchaba con suma atención. Ran soltó una avergonzada risa—. Lo siento, esa frase tenía más sentido en mi cabeza. Lo que quiero decir es que no estaré a la hora que te den de alta, aunque me encantaría. Y de alguna forma u otra, quiero estar ahí contigo…, porque sé cómo se siente. —fue diciendo, acabando sus palabras en un susurro—. ¡Oh, siento haber dicho cosas tan raras! —rió nerviosamente la adolescente. Haibara movió frenéticamente de un lado a otro la cabeza, negándolo con rapidez. Y tras tomar con sus dos manos una de Ran, le contestó.

—Gracias, Ran-neechan. —Ran sintió unas incontrolables ganas de abrazarla, pero decidió contenerse.

—¡Venga, decidamos el vestido!

Tras un tiempo probando vestidos un pequeño rubor se había dibujado en el rostro de Ran mientras observaba uno de lo percató enseguida, y no dudó en preguntar la razón. Ran, al escuchar su pregunta, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de enamorada.

—Este era el vestido preferido de Shinichi. —contestó aún sonriente.

—¿Tu novio? —preguntó Haibara, decidida a sonsacar la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre aquella persona.

—¡No, no es mi novio! —dijo Ran nerviosa, más ruborizada que antes—. Somos…, amigos de la infancia...—comentó la karateka, recordando la vez que Shinichi la había visto con aquel vestido.

 _Ran se encontraba con Sonoko, jugando en el parque de Beika. La pequeña chica de pelos castaños llevaba un largo vestido de mangas cortas del color de los melocotones más maduros, cubierto por un tul y un cinturón floral que lo sujetaba. Era el primer vestido que compraba por sí misma, junto a su amiga Sonoko, quien le había hecho de compañía. Se sentía orgullosa de su elección, aquel diseño floral le recordaba la primavera, y eso la hacía feliz._

 _—¡Mira, mira! ¡Esa niña parece un florero andante! —había reído uno con sus amigos._

 _—¡O una floristería andante! —rió otro— ¡Oye!, ¿Vienes a vendernos flores o qué?_

 _—¡Qué cursi! —se burló otro más—._

 _—¡Retirad lo que habéis dicho!, ¡Eso no es verdad! —había gritado Sonoko enfurecida. No soportaba que se metieran con su mejor amiga—. ¡Sois unos idiotas! —gritaba con más fuerza._

 _—Sonoko, no te preocupes...No me importa lo que digan...—mintió Ran, intentando fingir una sonrisa._

 _—¡No es verdad, Ran! ¡Están siendo crueles!,¡El vestido te queda genial!, ¡Es precioso! —comentaba Sonoko, animando a su amiga—. Solo que esos TONTOS no saben nada sobre moda. —Dijo eso último más alto, para que aquellos muchachos lo escucharan claramente._

 _Los niños enfadados se acercaron y empujaron violentamente a Sonoko para hacerla callar. Ran se puso enfrente de ella, protegiéndola para evitar que la golpearan._

 _—¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?—preguntó enfadada—._

 _—¡No nos tendría que haber insultado! ¡Le toca escarmentar! —respondieron estos, a punto de empujarla a ella también._

 _Fue entonces cuando intervino Shinichi, que corrió a gran velocidad para enfrentarse a aquellos matones. Los chicos, nada más verlo salieron corriendo del parque porque ya sabían que aquel chico tenía muy malas pulgas. Ran levantó del suelo a Sonoko y la abrazó, pidiendo perdón por no haberla protegido bien. Shinichi, por su parte, quedó ensimismado observando a su amiga, dibujándose una tonta sonrisa en su rostro sin que él se diera cuenta._

 _—Shinichi, Shiiinichi,¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ran con inocencia, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Este se cubrió el rubor con su brazo izquierdo, y mirando hacia otro lado le habló._

 _—¿Es ese vestido nuevo? —preguntó en voz baja—._

 _—Sí, hoy mismo lo compré con Sonoko —respondió Ran, señalando a su amiga._

 _—Pues a mí me encanta, te ves muy bien —dijo el chico con rapidez, para acto seguido salir corriendo nerviosamente. Ran quedó atónita ante la reacción de su amigo._

 _—¡Qué niño más raro! —comentó Sonoko._

 _—S-sí...—tartamudeó Ran. No entendía en ese momento por qué su corazón latía tan descontroladamente, ni el porqué del ardor de sus mejillas._

—Ese tonto, día tras día, no dejaba de preguntarme cuándo me lo pondría. —comentó Ran entre risas—. Mi padre llegó a pensar que era un pervertido —dijo para finalizar aquella historia, secándose una lágrima de tanto reírse—. Si un día regresa, te lo presentaré.

—Veo que es un vestido muy especial —comentó Haibara. Se dejó llevar por la historia olvidándose de aquel plan que tenía para conseguir toda la información posible sobre Shinichi—. Esperaré entonces ese día —respondió sonriente.

—¿Te lo quieres probar?, Tal vez se vea muy cursi pero estoy segura de que te verás como un ángel. —Preguntó Ran, al notar cómo observaba Haibara aquel vestido.

—¿Estás segura? Tiene muchísimo valor emocional para ti…

—Estaría encantada de verte con él. —comentó Ran, con una enorme sonrisa.

Las horas pasaban lentamente en la ciudad de Beika, en especial en aquel popular colegio de la ciudad. Tras el ya resuelto malentendido de aquella mañana, las clases habían transcurrido con gran tranquilidad y lentitud. Los pequeños detectives esperaban con impaciencia que se acabaran. La profesora Kobayashi, enterada de todo, perdonó las pequeñas distracciones de los muchachos, estando, para su sorpresa, Conan el más distraído de todos.

—¿Qué diremos a Haibara cuando, por algún casual, llege a entrar al laboratorio?, ¿Podría llegarle a causar un gran shock?, ¿Recordará algo?...Temo lo que le pueda pasar. ¿Qué será lo mejor? Tampoco le podemos ocultar el laboratorio, es decir, es una parte más de la casa en la que vive y tiene derecho a acceder a ella…¡Aaaah! ¡Qué complicado es esto!

—se dijo por milésima vez, rascándose de nuevo el cabello—.

—¿No está Conan-kun muy raro? —preguntó Ayumi a sus dos mejores amigos.

—Es verdad, lleva casi toda la mañana así. Muy pensativo —afirmó Mitsuhiko en un susurro—. Y no deja de rascarse la cabeza, como s-

—¡Como si tuviera piojos! —intervino Genta, intentando seguir la conversación. Los otros dos lo miraron atónitos.

—¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¡Como si le preocupara algo! —retomó Mitsuhiko, consternado por su amigo Conan.

—O tal vez esté tan o más nervioso que nosotros por lo de esta tarde y no lo sabe demostrar —dijo Genta, quitándole hierro al asunto—. Chicos, os coméis demasiado el coco. ¡Ah, y hablando de cocos…!

—¡Genta-kun, no! —suspiraron los chicos, hartos de las conversaciones sobre comida.

El profesor Agasa se encontraba limpiando la casa y, al igual que Conan, no podía evitar preocuparse por aquel sótano en el que se encontraba el laboratorio. Volvió a su memoria el momento en el que encontró inconsciente a Haibara en aquel suelo, y se maldijo de nuevo. ¿Qué podría hacer?, ¿Sería bueno para su salud ver aquel laboratorio?, ¿Recordaría algo?...Agasa se ahogaba en sus propias dudas.

—Todo es tan complicado...Lo importante es que hoy vendrá. Salir del hospital es un gran paso —se dijo a sí mismo—. Y debo estar ahí para apoyarla en todo momento.

Las horas habían pasado finalmente y los niños ya se encontraban en frente de la casa de Agasa, esperando la llegada de este con Haibara. La emoción había crecido en el grupo, salvo en Conan, cuya frustración aumentaba a cada segundo. Temía lo que sucediera cuando regresara, ¿Tal vez la mejor idea sería quedarse a dormir por esa noche en la casa del profesor y así cuidarla? Ya había estado a su lado cuando acechaba Vermouth y podría volver a hacerlo si se presentase una situación tan delicada. Conan dio la espalda al grupo, observando la casa del profesor.

—Creo que después le diré al tío Kogoro que avise a Ran que por hoy me quedaré a dormir aquí...Sí, será lo mejor.

Minutos después escuchó cómo se acercaba aquel escarabajo amarillo del profesor; el sonido del motor era inconfundible. Se giró y volvió a reunirse con su grupo, que nada más ver aparcado el coche saltaron para recibir a su amiga con gran ilusión.

—Y eso que les dije que no la agobiaran…, oi, oi ¿Acaso me escuchan cuando les hablo?

Conan se percató del silencio que impregnó el ambiente al salir Haibara del coche. Él no sabía el porqué, puesto que la tenían acorralada, y el cuerpo de Genta, al que tenía en frente, hacía de muro que impedía que la pudiera ver.

—¿Me veo rara? —oyó titubear a su amiga encogida. Sonaba tímida y avergonzada.

—¡Qué va, qué va! —saltó Mitsuhiko sonrojadísimo— ¡T-t-e ves m-m-muy bien! —dijo intentando controlar su tartamudeo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí? —preguntó Conan con cierta curiosidad. Encontró su mirada con la del profesor, quien no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

—¡Pareces un bonito jarrón de flores! —comentó Genta ruborizado— Quiero decir, te ves muy bien…, ¡A ver, más que muy bien!

—¡Ayumi-chan opina lo mismo! iEs un vestido muy precioso y te queda genial!

—Madre mía, estos niños están tan emocionados que están alucinando por un vestido...—pensó Conan—. Chicos, chicos, dejadla respirar...—regañó el chico, apartando poco a poco a los muchachos— habíamos quedado en que no la agobia...—El pequeño detective se quedó sin palabras al cruzarse la mirada con ella. Reconoció aquel vestido al instante, ¿Por qué lo llevaba Haibara?

—Edogawa-san…,¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Haibara al verlo congelado.

Conan se había cubierto el rostro como aquella vez que lo había hecho en su niñez. Apartó la mirada ruborizado, con su brazo izquierdo como escudo.

—Sí, te ves muy bien —dijo en un susurro.

Haibara en aquel momento sintió una punzada en su corazón, y una extraña sensación de distorsión. Aquel comportamiento le recordó al relato de Ran. Le hizo pensar en aquel muchacho llamado Shinichi Kudo. Y al mirar el rostro ruborizado de Conan, sintió que podía dibujar en él el de aquel misterioso muchacho de secundaria. De repente se encontraba mal, una sensación de culpabilidad invadió su cuerpo, y no comprendía la razón. En su cabeza saltaba la imagen de Shinichi Kudo, y no sabía por qué si supuestamente jamás lo había conocido. Pudo sentir sobre sí las miradas de preocupación de sus amigos,

quiso mirar al profesor y pedirle ayuda. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se vino abajo.

—¡ **Oi, Haibara**!

Fue lo último que llegó a oír.

* * *

 **¡Muy buenas, aquí Chiquishas de nuevo!**

 **¡Siento actualizar taaaaan tarde y cualquier posible falta ortográfica, como siempre. Escribir a móvil es realmente costoso! xD**

 **Os he traído un capítulo muy RanAi, ¿No?; es que no puedo evitar imaginármela juntas como hermanas .*^* (Estoy harta de leer fics donde una se echa mierda sobre otra D:). Siento que haya sido tan cortito, después de terminar bachiller y selectividad hace un mes, me dediqué a centrarme de lleno en conseguir una beca, ¡Y MAÑANA TENGO LA ENTREVISTA! Así que estoy un po-DEMASIADO NERVIOSA. _MEA MAE_**

 **Si os ha gustado, no os olvidéis de hacérmelo saber~**

 **Gracias por leerme siempre,**

 **¡Un gran saludo a todos!**


	7. Chapter 7

— _¡Shinichi!, ¡No te vayas!—oyó gritar. Aquella voz femenina le resonaba en la cabeza. Sentía que se hundía y ahogaba en las lágrimas de la adolescente preocupada._

— _¡Shinichi! ¿Tú eres Shinichi? —Ahora la voz consternada era masculina. Concretamente de un inventor que había visto crecer al susodicho muchacho. La pequeña científica también oyó sorpresa e incredulidad en su voz._

— _Entonces es verdad, tú eres Shin-chan...—Volvió a oír una melodiosa voz femenina, sin embargo, en aquel momento sonaba mustia._

— _Hijo, vente con nosotros al extranjero, ¡Será lo mejor! —habló nuevamente otra voz masculina, con un tono paternal y consternado._

— _No, no hasta que termine con_ _ **ellos**_ _. —contestó el aludido._

¿Ellos, qué ellos? ¿Por qué aquella simple frase había conseguido aterrarla? Su cuerpo se había paralizado, y ella, sin saber el porqué, solo quería gritarle que no lo hiciera.

— _¡Haibara!, ¡Haibara!, ¡Haibara!_

La llamaban. ¿Quién lo estaba haciendo?

— _¡Haibara!_

La habían vuelto a llamar. Movió frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, incapaz de encontrar la persona que tanto repetía su nombre. Y ese nombre resonaba en un eterno eco que la desquiciaba. Quiso gritar "¡Aquí estoy!" con todas sus fuerzas, pero le era imposible. Sentía como si miles de manos la agarraran del cuello, e intentaran inundarla en un mar de culpabilidad. ¿Por qué culpabilidad, había hecho algo malo?

En ese momento, ante sí, apareció la figura de aquel famoso detective; Shinichi Kudo. Él la llamaba, y a medida que lo hacía se acercaba peligrosamente. Paró en seco a unos centímetros de ella, clavando sus ojos cobaltos en los turquesas de la pequeña. Entonces, para más sorpresa de esta, el detective comenzó a experimentar terribles convulsiones y los gritos que lo acompañaban torturaban a la pequeña científica. Ella quería gritar también, preguntarle qué ocurría, qué le sucedía, pero su voz seguía sin salir. Mezclados con sus gritos aún podía escuchar las voces del resto de personas que habían conocido a Kudo: Ran seguía llorando, sus padres y Agasa hablando entre ellos estupefactos, los compañeros de clase preguntando sobre su ausencia. ¡Gritos, gritos, gritos y más gritos! Aquel detective parecía que iba a morir...Y luego, vino el silencio.

Vio con sus propios ojos cómo el adolescente que tenía en frente se desvanecía, o mejor dicho,

 _ **encogía**_ _._

 _Shinichi Kudo se había marchado, y en su lugar se encontraba Conan Edogawa. Él se acercó a ella, jadeante, y se aproximó aún más a su rostro tras agarrarla de los hombros. Haibara podía sentir cómo su aliento chocaba en su diminuta y roja nariz. La chica, entre sorprendida y sonrojada, observó atentamente los ojos del muchacho, para luego ir cerrando poco a poco los suyos a medida que sentía su aproximación. Y fue entonces cuando, en medio de aquel barullo que armaba su corazón en su interior, oyó hablar a Conan. Este, susurrando lentamente en su oído, dijo:_

— _Esto no me habría ocurrido…, si jamás hubieras nacido._

 _Sus ojos abrieron como platos, si es que podían hacerlo más. Y fue entonces cuando pudo dejar salir aquel atascado grito en su garganta. Sí, lo dejó salir hasta terminar afónica en aquel extraño sueño._

Cuando Haibara se despertó, se vio en aquel mismo cuarto en el que se había estado día antes. El momento en el que a Conan, estupefacto, había dejado caer un jarrón al suelo y la mirada intensa de preocupación del profesor había quemado su piel regresó a su memoria, si es que podía seguir llamándola así. La vergüenza colmó su diminuto cuerpo, ¿Acaso se pasaría el resto de vida besando de vez en cuando el suelo?, ¿Cayendo sin previo aviso? Sentía que estaba mojada en sudor, y lo estaba. Se quitó la manta que la cubría y vio que llevaba puesto el pijama. Se enrojeció al percatarse que la habían desvestido mientras estaba inconsciente; aquello traspasaba los límites de la privacidad.

Miró al techo, intentando recordar qué había soñado; era sin duda demasiado extraño, y tan aterrador como aquel en el que le perseguían unos oscuros cuervos. Sin embargo, su cabeza era incapaz de recrear lo que había estado soñ ía jaquecas y la boca muy seca. Observó su mesita de noche y tomó el vaso de agua que tenía ahí; el agua estaba fresca, lo que le hizo entender que se lo habían servido hace poco.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que perdió la conciencia? Ella recordaba tener delante a Conan, ruborizado, y lo siguiente fue despertar ahí. Ahora se encontraba sola en lo que parecía ser su habitación; una habitación que carecía de juguetes, y sin embargo tenía muchísimas estanterías plagadas de distintos libros que tenían pinta de ser de difícil lectura. Sintió que tal vez no era su cuarto, sino de Agasa, pero tan pronto como vio que tenía doblada su ropa en el armario de la habitación, desechó aquella idea.

—¿Dónde están todos? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Maldijo aquella parte de sí que esperaba despertarse encontrando a aquel gafotas dormido junto a ella, como sucedía en las películas y en los mangas románticos. Un calor subió a sus mejillas al recordar aquel intenso abrazo, y se apagó tan pronto como se percató de que los estaba decepcionando a todos, porque aún no había recuperado sus recuerdos. También maldijo aquella débil parte de sí, que hace preocupar constantemente a todo el mundo; al profesor, a Ran, a sus amigos y a Conan. ¡Oh por Dios!, ¿Acaso podría dejar de pensar de una vez en aquel chico?

Tras revisar aquel cuarto, abrió la puerta para explorar el resto de la casa. La primera vez que estuvo ahí, no tuvo el privilegio de hacerlo porque la llevaron directamente al hospital,"Y con razón", pensó ella.

Al abrir el pomo de la puerta pudo escuchar un ruido proveniente de la cocina. ¿Estará el profesor preparándole algo para comer? Bajó poco a poco las escaleras de su casa, con un ritmo pausado, y tras pasar el salón se paró en seco observando la figura de un hombre de cabellos castaño, unas gafas que le hacían los ojos más pequeños y una bufanda que le cubría el cuello. Haibara se extrañó, ¿Acaso tenía frío?

—Te has levantado, princesa. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

¿Princesa?, ¿Oyó bien? Aquel misterioso hombre que tenía delante le producía unas extrañas sensaciones. ¿Se trataba de un lolicon? El rostro de la pequeña científica se tornó pálido. Este, dándose cuenta del silencio entre ambos, le sonrió con ternura.

—Lo siento, seguramente te haya asustado, ¿No? —Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a retroceder unos pasos. Subaru Okiya, el universitario que estaba asustando a la pequeña niña, se agachó suavemente, dejando la comida al fuego— _._ El profesor Agasa ha salido para llevar a los niños a sus casas, ellos llevaban un buen rato esperando a que despertaras —el rostro de Haibara se ensombreció, en señal de culpabilidad. Okiya, percatándose de ello, acarició lentamente su cabeza. Haibara había sido pillada desprevenida, pero no dijo nada. Aquel tacto le resultaba muy familiar…, sincero y melancólico— _._ No te pongas triste, Princesa. ¿Te animas a comer algo? Había preparado curry, y como siempre me he excedido —dijo suavemente, sonriendo a la vez _._

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó la científica, observando detenidamente a aquel hombre. ¿Tal vez sea su hermano?, Pero era imposible, el profesor no le dijo que tuviera pariente alguno. Aún así, llevaba en sí la vaga sensación de que le faltaba alguien— _._ ¿Eres mi hermano? —se atrevió a preguntar. Dicho en alto, le sonaba ridículo. Él negó con la cabeza, y esta dejó escapar un triste "Oh".

—Soy Okiya Subaru, el vecino que vive en aquella casa—dijo señalando la mansión de los Kudo, que ella pudo observar a través de la ventana. Se quedó asombrada de lo grande que era, y de aquella apariencia extranjera— _._ Muy bonita, ¿Verdad? Aunque no es mía —comentó, atendiendo nuevamente a la comida—… _,_ sino de la familia Kudo.

Aquel apellido nuevamente, ¿Entonces era ahí donde supuestamente vivía el tan conocido Shinichi Kudo?, ¿Qué era de él?, ¿Qué diantres le había sucedido a aquel adolescente? De repente, y sin comprenderlo, se cruzó la imagen de otra persona en su mente.

—¿Y Edogawa-san?

Edogawa Conan también se encontraba en aquella misma casa, sin embargo, este estaba encerrado en el laboratorio haciendo "unas pequeñas reformas". Y no fue hasta que se encontró con unos disquetes cuando comprendió la insensatez de sus actos.

—¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?

Conan sabía que estaba mal. Lo sabía muy bien. Estaba cambiando y guardando objetos del laboratorio para ocultarle la realidad a Haibara. Se sentó en el sofá del "ya no tan laboratorio" y observó detenidamente el objeto que tenía en sus manos.

—Guardar esto sería como eliminar toda existencia del verdadero amor que guardaba Elena Miyano por su hija, y echar a la borda el esfuerzo de Akemi de ocultar aquella valiosa voz, hasta poder entregárselo a su hermana. —Conan se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, y segundos después comenzó a rascarse el cabello inquieto.

¿Cómo de mal estaba lo que el Detective había planeado? Se dejó sumergir en la conversación que había mantenido anteriormente con Agasa, después de que hubiera hablado por teléfono con Ran.

— _Por un segundo, creo que me ha recordado y eso le produjo el gran shock —Le comentó el chico al profesor. Los niños se encontraban en el salón, esperando que Haibara despertara. Conan, junto con el profesor, estaban en su cuarto observándola. Este no pudo evitar morderse el labio—. No quiero verla así, cada dolor de cabeza, cada caída, cada nueva herida...se lo hago yo._

— _No es así, Shinichi —dijo el profesor, posando una mano sobre su hombro. Sabía que el muchacho que tenía delante también necesitaba apoyo. Siempre actuando de héroe, pero no es más que un simple humano, y un solo humano no tiene poder de soportar aquello por sí solo—. Shinichi, escúchame, es inevitable que le duela el recordar su pasado, a ti y a la Organización que le obligó a crear aquella droga._

— _Sí, lo sé, eso lo sé —respondió Conan, como si le hubiesen contado lo más evidente del mundo, y lo era—. Pero eso no quita que lo que esté pasando ahora mismo sea por mi culpa. ¡Intento ayudarla y lo estoy haciendo todo mal! ¡Maldición! —En ese momento golpeó ligeramente la mesita de noche, haciendo que se derramara el agua del vaso—. Lo siento, ahora lo limpio y le sirvo otro._

 _Conan salió del cuarto, intentando aclararse las ideas. Agasa, por su parte, se quedó observando a la pequeña Haibara. Esta ya se encontraba cambiada, gracias a Ayumi que, para no avergonzarla después, insistió en ser ella quien le cambiara la ropa._

— _Por un segundo me ha recordado...—pensó Conan, recreando en su mente la escena—. Ha visto a través de Conan Edogawa, y ha encontrado a Shinichi Kudo. Me ha visto, y la he herido...—musitó, sirviéndose el agua._

 _De pronto, viendo cómo caía del grifo las gotas de agua, su mente se bañó en un recuerdo de hacía tiempo, cuando Ran había pasado por lo mismo. Ellos estaban fuera, juntos, puesto que Ran y los niños detectives habían subido a la agencia de Kogoro Mouri. Él estaba preocupado, agobiado y tenso; ¿Recuperaría Ran su memoria? Y entonces habló. Haibara habló. Las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca eran peores que la mordedura de una serpiente cascabel. Ella, con su típica y extraña sonrisa, dijo que ya no tenía que preocuparse de "su verdadera identidad", puesto que Shinichi pasaba a ser agua pasada. Y luego, tras enfadarle, se explicó y le hizo saber su verdadero deseo; olvidar todo aquel oscuro pasado, y estar siempre…_

— _Idiota, aquello había sido una broma —se reprendió. Qué ridícula era la idea de que Haibara deseara estar con él, ¿Por qué lo haría? El gafotas, sin embargo, sentía cómo el calor subía a sus mejillas al recordarlo._

 _¿Pero y si realmente…?_

 _Tras subir al cuarto, retomó la conversación con el profesor._

— _¡¿QUÉ?! Shinichi, ¿Acabas de oírte?, ¿Cómo vas a evitar lo inevitable? —casi gritó el profesor, al escuchar la absurda idea del pequeño detective. Tal vez el estrés le había pasado factura, y por eso había llegado a tan horrible plan._

— _No evitar, sino…¿Atrasar? ¡En fin! Lo que intento decir es que no quiero verla sufrir así, no más. ¿No es mejor darle un descanso, que sea Ai Haibara y olvide por un momento a Shiho Miyano? —dicho en voz alta, admitía que sonaba horrible._

— _¿Y cuando recupere ella la memoria?, ¿Qué le dirás?, ¿Que lo hiciste por su bien? ¡Venga ya! ¿Qué bien es ese en el que le ocultas sus verdaderas vivencias? Shinichi, ninguno de los dos tenemos derecho a decidir sobre su vida; SU VIDA._

— _¡La quiero proteger de ellas! ¡No quiero forzarla a recordar nada, profesor! —espetó con seriedad. Parecía que ladraba de la fuerza con la que hablaba. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto ver así a Haibara?_

 _Después de un corto silencio, en el que ambos miraron de soslayo a Haibara, Agasa habló:_

— _¿Y qué será de ti?_

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _Realmente no había parado a pensárselo fríamente._

— _Si no hay Shiho Miyano, no hay antídoto. Si no hay antídoto…_

— _No hay Shinichi Kudo...—finalizó Conan con seriedad—. Pero sí habrá un tiempo de paz para Haibara._

 _Era irónico, todo aquello había comenzado con el rogándole el antídoto, y ahora parecía ser lo último que quisiera ver. Sin embargo, Conan había olvidado una importante pieza en todo aquel desordenado puzle: Ran._

—Pero ya no hay paso atrás —se dijo Conan, poniéndose nuevamente manos a la obra.

—El pequeño detective ha salido un rato —respondió Okiya, luego le entregó un plato con comida— _._ ¿Comemos?

Haibara no tenía apetito, pero tampoco quería quedar como una maleducada frente al hombre que la cuidaba en ausencia del profesor. Los dos se encaminaron a la mesa y se sentaron uno frente al otro, disfrutando de algún modo el plato que tenían servido. Según Haibara, estaba demasiado dulce. ¿Le habrá echado demasiado chocolate? Ella observó la lentitud con la que terminaba el universitario la comida, dándola a entender que tal vez no era alguien que disfrutara de los dulces.

—No hace falta que te fuerces. Está malo —dijo Okiya, mostrando sus dientes al sonreír. Haibara se ruborizó porque la había pillado. Aquello le resultó muy gracioso a Okiya, quien juraría que "la antigua Haibara" jamás dejaría escapar un rubor— _._ Pensaba que solo te sonrojabas al estar con el chico —Dejó escapar de sus labios. Una parte de él, por muy pequeña que fuera, quería gastarle una broma a la princesa que debía proteger.

Haibara no pudo evitar enrojecerse aún más y, sin responder, se limitó a engullir el plato que tenía delante, fingiendo tener un gran apetito. ¿Era tan evidente?

Minutos después había entrado el profesor Agasa, feliz de encontrar a Haibara despierta y de saber que había comido tan bien gracias a Okiya.

—Me tienes que decir el truco que utilizaste. A mí me costaba horrores que comiera.

Okiya lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Haibara, quien parecía suplicarle con su inocente mirada que no lo hiciera, y luego dirigiéndose al profesor, dijo:

—Lo siento profesor, pero al parecer es un secreto entre nosotros, ¿Verdad?—Haibara asintió con nerviosidad. El profesor la miró sorprendido; sabía con seguridad que la "antigua Haibara" jamás compartiría un secreto con aquel universitario.

Al profesor no le gustó cómo sonaba aquel "antigua Haibara", pero no encontraba tampoco las palabras perfectas que lo definiesen.

Tiempo después Haibara continuó examinando la casa del profesor; curioseaba cada centímetro de ella, empezando por los cuartos de arriba y luego por los de abajo, hasta dar con la puerta que daría a aquel supuesto laboratorio, si lo hubiera. Antes había intentado entrar, pero al tocar el pomo había recibido un calambrazo, y no le agradaba esa sensación. Después de observar el resto, decidió que ya era el momento.

—Profesor, ¿Qué hay tras esa puerta?

—El sótano, nada interesante —dijo el profesor, quitándole importancia. ¿Había terminado Conan lo que tuviera que hacer?

—¿Puedo ir? —preguntó llena de curiosidad.

El profesor no supo qué decir. Sabía que había pasado horas desde que Conan estuviera arreglando el cuarto, pero no recibió aviso alguno de que hubiera terminado, y le preocupaba. Sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho era éticamente horrible, y a largo plazo sería perjudicial para ambos; a Haibara tarde o temprano le llegaría el golpe, así como quedaba pausada la búsqueda de la cura.

—Profesor, ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Haibara, preocupada por su repentino silencio.

Después de balbucear un rato, el profesor respondió:

—Espera, solo déjame comprobar que no hay nada…¡Peligroso que pueda hacerte daño! ¡Ya sabes, los sótanos siempre son un desastre!

El profesor salió pitando, como si se jugara la vida en ello. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, ya tenía una edad, pero manteniendo la constancia. Haibara lo miró entre divertida y bocabierta; era la primera vez que había visto al profesor de aquella manera.

Cuando llegó al sótano, se sorprendió por el cambio tan notable de aquel cuarto. No, ya no parecía ningún laboratorio, sino un cuarto más del hogar que contaba con un sofá, una pequeña mesa, el ordenador sobre el escritorio del cuarto, y una pequeña cama; parecía ser el nuevo cuarto de invitados. Se acercó a una castaña cabeza que asomaba por el sofá azul; Conan Edogawa estaba durmiendo plácidamente, y entre sus manos agarraba con fuerza unos disquetes del que no se podía librar. Agasa lo miró con ternura y acarició su cabeza de forma paternal.

En ese mismo instante irrumpió Haibara en el cuarto, puesto que había esperado bastante arriba.

—¡Pues no parece que haya nada que me pueda herir! —dijo esta con una sonrisa. Una tan sincera y tierna que había ablandado el corazón del profesor.

—Me voy a arrepentir de esto, lo sé —pensó Agasa, acto seguido había agarrados los disquetes y los había ocultado bajo su larga bata blanca— _._ Pero, al igual que Shinichi, la quiero ver sonreír así.

—¿Qué ocultas profesor? —preguntó Haibara con curiosidad.

Este, con nerviosismo, se giró a la pequeña científica, o ex-científica, y soltó un casi inaudible "shhh", señalando al dormido muchacho.

—Habrá entrado mientras tú estabas investigando los cuartos de arriba y yo andaba distraído. Y mira, se quedó dormido. —mintió el profesor, esperando que se lo creyera.

—Oh, entonces dejémosle descansar. ¡Espera, le bajo una sábana para cubrirle!

Solo cuando dejó de escuchar el sonido de los piececitos de Haibara chocando contra las escaleras, Agasa soltó su largo suspiro. Se sentía muy mal por mentirle. Este, aprovechando que se había marchado la niña, salió en busca de un lugar donde pueda ocultar los mensajes de Elena Miyano. Si se sentía mal tras haber soltado aquella pequeña mentira, ahora se sentía un monstruo por ocultarle el mayor de sus tesoros.

Cuando Haibara bajó no encontró al profesor, pero tampoco le había dado importancia. Se acercó lentamente al sofá, para evitar despertar al pequeño detective que estaba ahí. Le colocó la sábana con mucho mimo, y con lentitud, así podría estar más rato cerca de él.

No podía seguir negando que sentía ciertos cosquilleos al estar junto a él, o pensar en aquel muchacho. Observó detenidamente su rostro casi angelical al dormir e intentó imaginarse en qué soñaba para mostrar aquella gratificante sonrisa. Comenzó a tocar inconscientemente su rostro con el dedo índice, paseándolo en círculos sobre su mejilla. Luego añadió el corazón, y los fue subiendo hasta su cabello. Con cada roce, cálido y humano, Haibara sentía cómo otro latido más se salía de su lugar. Quiso ser más atrevida, y ahora dibujaba en su rostro con todos sus dedos restantes. Paseaba ensimismada en su cara los cinco dedos de sus manos, disfrutando del suave tacto. Sin embargo, en ningún momento se atrevió a tocar sus labios; podía acariciar su mejilla, su frente, su oreja y el cabello, pero no posaría dedo ninguno sobre sus labios.

De tal ensimismamiento que tenía, no notó que el pequeño detective aún llevaba puestas sus gafas. Se sorprendió por no haberlo hecho antes y luego se lo quitó cuidadosamente. Pensó, tras quitárselo, que aquel chico se veía igual de atractivo tanto con gafas, como sin ellas. Se imaginaba cómo sería observar aquellos ojos cobaltos sin las gafas, y a la vez la idea se le hacía vergonzosa. Siguió acariciándolo como se acaricia a un pequeño cachorro, hasta que oyó una voz que consiguió despertarla de aquel bonito sueño.

—¡Ai-kun! ¿Sigues abajo?

—¡Ya voy! —respondió sobresaltada.

Estaba siendo llamada por el profesor.

Inmediatamente dejó de acariciar aquel rostro que, según ella, era tan tierno. Quiso recrear aquella escena de película, en el que la enamorada se acercaba lo suficiente a su amado dormido para darle un beso que llevaría a su tumba. Agarró con las manos temblorosas su rostro, acercándose hasta tal punto que podía sentir sus respiraciones chocar,y no supo distinguir cuál era la respiración que a ella le pertenecía...solo le quedaba un poquito, pero paró en seco.

Lo que estaba haciendo tenía un nombre, y ella, en el fondo de su interior, sabía cuál era. No, no podía hacer eso sin su consentimiento. Se golpeó la frente internamente por la tontería que iba a cometer; un beso, como un abrazo, tenía que ser disfrutado por ambos, no solo por ella.

—Creo que me gustas mucho —susurró a esa distancia, y tras decirlo, se marchó cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de sí.

Fue en ese momento cuando Conan abrió los ojos, tomando un buen bocado del aire. Su cara se tensó tras aguantar el rubor por tanto tiempo, y seguir fingiendo que estaba dormido.

¿Quién podría descansar tras recibir tales caricias? Sintió cómo le ardía el rostro y se le aceleraba el latido de su corazón. Su cabeza parecía un panal de abeja, escuchando continuamente un molesto "bzzzz", "bzzzz", y juraría que el momento en el que sus respiraciones había chocado, era el suyo el que estaba más entrecortado.

—¿ **Qué significa esto**? —logró pensar el pequeño detective.

* * *

 **¡Muy buenas a todos! ¡Al habla Chiquishas!**

 **Aunque no sea interesante, os voy a hablar un poco de mi vida:**

 **HE.**

 **CONSEGUIDO.**

 **LA.**

 **BECA.**

 **¡SÍÍÍ! SIGUIENTE PASO: UNIVERSIDAD.**

 **¡También me emocionó saber que había sido aceptada en la facultad de Psicología en la primera adjudicación! Lo emocionante de haber sido aceptada en la primera es que (no sé cómo irá en otros países pero aquí hay unas asignaturas que multiplican más ya que pertenecen a la rama de la carrera que quieras estudiar) yo soy de Humanidades, y solo me presenté a la fase general porque ninguna me multiplicaba, ya que Psicología pertenece a la rama de Ciencias de la Salud, y estaba asustada porque eso significaría que me sería casi imposible acceder (algunos profesores me habían recomendado hasta buscarme otra carrera, porque no tenía oportinidad). ¡Y PASÉ A LA PRIMERA! * _llorando de alegría*_** _lo que indica que los estudiantes de ciencias que se presentaron a selectividad y tomaron la opción de Psicología : 1. Fueron muy pocos o cagaron muy bien en Selectividad..._

 **Venga, ya paro de contaros mi aburrida vida y voy a lo importante:**

 **Me gustaría explicaros el por qué de la última parte. Siempre he leído libros y visto películas en el que uno besa a otro estando dormido, etc. ¡Y no me parece bonito! En mi pueblo a eso lo llamamos agresión sexual, ¡Que no se "romantice"! D:**

 **Recordad, para que un beso sea un beso, siempre ha de haber consentimiento por ambas partes. Y estar dormido no es igual a consentir, ¿Verdad?**

 **¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? ¡Hazmelo saber! Y...**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme, ❤!**


End file.
